Mi vida antes de él
by GilbbertaGrell
Summary: La vida de Bella era beber toda la noche, sus padres hartos de su rebeldía la llevan a la Push con su primo y tío. Allí sigue con su rebledía hasta que conoce a Jacob. ¿Que podrá más el amor o el odio?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, de mi cabeza.**

_Esta historia trata sobre Bella y Jacob, me gusta más Edward pero no pega con la historia que tenía en mente, por lo que me apañe con Jacob. Él es un licántropo_

_(Lo siento por si hago alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención.)._

* * *

**-Mi vida antes de él.**

**Bella pov**

No se como llegué aquí.

Reconozco que esa noche bebí más de lo normal, tanto que no podía levantarme y rogaba por un poco de sueño, ya que estaba tan cansada que en cualquier momento me dormiría, y no sería bien visto por la gente ver a adolescentes dormir por la calle.

A todo esto, mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero Bella, y tengo 17 años.

Pero no era yo la única con este problema, ya que mis amigos estaban igual que yo o incluso más bebidos.

Esa noche en ese bar con identificaciones falsas, bebimos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no aguantaron. Solo cuando desperté de todo ese sopor me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa, estaba en un pequeño parque con mis casi todos mis amigos durmiendo, y los restantes estaban apunto de dormir.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada, -en un pequeño columpio azul, que no me había dado cuenta de cómo llegue aquí, intenté recordar la noche, pero solo me venían imágenes de nosotros bebiendo y gritando, también corrimos porque una familia llamo a la policía, y hasta ahí llegan mis borrosos recuerdos- y sentí un dolor en mi cabeza.

Lentamente me acomode la arrugada ropa que traía puesta y me encaminé hacía casa.

Mire el cielo y vi que estaba amaneciendo, y con un poquito de suerte mis padres estarían aún durmiendo y me ahorraría una charla sobre lo irresponsable que soy, pero llegado a este punto, me importaba una mierda lo que tuvieran que decir sobre mi comportamiento. Mi madre se asustó la primera vez que no volví a casa y cuando se enteró de que había estado por la noche bebiendo con unos amigos, se enfado muchísimo, pero ahora ya era costumbre y me daba exactamente igual.

A unos metros de mi casa, vi que mi madre estaba en el portal con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada fulminadora, ignorándola pase por su lado y dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto –no se, pero mi madre parece que tenga un radar para saber a que hora llego a casa- donde estaba mi apestoso perro babeando en mi cama.

Lo aparte de un manotazo y se fue gimiendo por lo bajo.

Cerré la puerta con pestillo para que mis padres no abrieran ya que estaba con demasiadas ganas de dormir, apenas había dormido en la noche.

Me tumbe desabrochándome los vaqueros y me los quite de un solo movimiento, también me deshice de mi brasier, moví las mantas y me metí dentro de ellas quedándome totalmente dormida al momento.

Pasaron horas cuando sentí que llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Isabella, sal de ahí. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente –dijo la voz furiosa de mi progenitor.

Tuve una pequeña idea sobre de lo que me iban hablar, seguramente de mi rebeldía. Pero dijera lo que dijera no cambiaria mi comportamiento, me gustaba demasiado estar así, sin reglas y divirtiéndome hasta el cansancio y sin nadie que te mande hacer cosas de las que no quieres.

Con un gruñido me levante y conteste de mala forma:

-Ya salgo papa – le dije de mal humor. Odiaba que me despertaran y más cuando tenía resaca, con un dolor de cabeza me fui al baño y me tome unos analgésicos.

-Te espero en el despacho –dicho esto se fue. Solté un pequeño grito de rabia, odio cuando me ponen entre la espada y la pared.

Me vestí con un viejo chándal y una camiseta de tirantes y salí de habitación y me encamine hacia el despacho de papa. No llame, entre directamente como últimamente hacía.

Papa bufo y miro hacía mi dirección.

-Bien cariño, ahora esperaremos hasta que tu madre venga –dijo más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.

Me senté en un sillón y espere en silencio, a los minutos mama llego con una taza de café para papa y otra para mi.

-Bien, ahora que estamos los tres aquí, podemos empezar. Bella, tu madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión y es esta, dentro de una semana te vas con tu tío y tu primo a la Push –dijo firmemente y con voz autoritaria que no quería replicas –estamos cansados de tu comportamiento rebelde, de que llegues a casa a altas horas de la mañana borracha y hoy a sido la gota que derramo el baso –explico con voz contenida.

Estaba realmente enfadado por lo que no dije nada, cuando estuviera más calmado replicaría, no quería que ahora en un ataque de rabia me enviara a un internado privado y me jodiera de por vida.

Les mire sin decir nada y me fui, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para después darme una relajante, calientey deliciosa ducha.

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Era la hora de cenar, por una parte quería bajar, quería gritarles que no quería ir, pero por otra parte no quería bajar y encontrarme con las personas que decían ser mis padres. ¿Como sentiría al ver que mis padres no daban el brazo a torcer?

Respire profundamente y baje a encontrarme con mi destino. Aunque suene muy exagerado DESTINO, así era. Según mi capacidad de convicción para que cambiaran la decisión y no irme a la Push. De esa noche dependía y no quería perder los estribos.

Entre en el comedor donde estaba mis padres esperándome con la cena en la mesa. Me senté silenciosamente y empecé a comer sin participar en la conversación, aunque eso era normal, ya que siempre los ignoraba. No me importaba a decir verdad de lo que hablaran, como toda las parejas seguramente de cotilleos de quien han visto en el día y que han hecho.

Cuando terminamos la cena y servimos el postre decidí que era hora de hablar y expresarme.

-Mama, papa, no quiero ir a la Push –declaré- quiero quedarme aquí y estar con mis amigos-.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no podrá ser. Tu tío ya esta avisado y queremos que empieces a madurar lejos de aquí –dijo mama en tono serio.

En pocas palabras, querían que dejara la diversión. Eso me enfureció un poco, pero intente de disimularlo un poco para que no viera lo que me afectara esta decisión.

-Pues me gustaría decirlos que no voy a cambiar porque me mandéis a un pueblucho lleno de mugre. ¿Por qué siempre queréis lo que yo no quiero? –pregunté

-Nosotros lo hacemos por tu bien –replicó mi padre cabreado por mi tono.

-¿Por mi bien? –Grité escandalizada - ¡una mierda! ¿Nunca os preguntasteis porque cambie tan radicalmente? Pase de ser la niña obediente y educada a lo que soy ahora, maleducada y sin estudios. Pues dejarme deciros que vuestro intento de ser perfecta y una estupenda estudiante ¡me hartó! No podía soportar toda esa presión, estudiar cosas que iban más allá de cualquier niña de 12 años. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría que su hija estudiara lo que iban dos cursos por delante? ¡Nadie! –Les recriminé sobre mi falta de infancia – Me obligasteis a hacer todo perfecto, mis notas no podían bajar de nueve –les sonreí sarcásticamente –os salio todo al revés-.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, VAS A IR Y PUNTO, ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE TI –gritó enfurecido mi padre golpeando fuertemente la mesa.

Me levante mirándoles a los ojos.

-Solo queréis perderme de vista y dejar de fingir otra cosa que no es –les dije fríamente y viendo como las lagrimas de mi madre se derramaban por su cara.

Oculté todo rastro de sentimiento y me levante.

Pero antes de dar dos pasos siquiera mi padre me dijo:

-Estas castigada hasta el día que te vayas-.

Me fui a mi habitación cuando mi padre fue a consolar a su mujer. No me importaba lo que me ordenara mi padre, me escaparía como lo he hecho antes. Quería decirles a mis amigos que me iba, que me vinieran a visitar y que me hicieran una despedida a lo grande, me reí solo al imaginármelo.

Cogí mi teléfono-móvil para llamarlos. Un toque, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… iba a colgar cuando la voz de mi amiga retumbo.

-¿Quién? –pregunto con la voz ronca.

-Ya ni miras quien te llama –bromee con una sonrisa, aunque seguramente no me vería.

-Aah, Bella, eres tu –contesto medio aburrida.

-Si, soy yo –dije con sarcasmo –me voy la semana que vine y esta es tu manera de tratarme-.

-Ooh, lo siento tia, pensé en que mis padres me llamarían –se detuvo un momento -¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? Y ¿Por qué? –comento histérica.

-No se, a un lugar llamada la Push y porque mis padres se ha n hartado de mi- conteste indiferente mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó – aunque me da pena, y no quiero que te vayas, tenemos que montarla antes de que te pires, como una despedida. ¿Te parece bien? –me cuestionó.

-Me han castigado –le avise y sentí una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya… Como si eso te importara –dijo divertida.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, dentro de cinco días a la noche en el bar de al lado de tu casa, ¿vale? Mientras haré como que me he deprimido y esas cosas, un beso amiga –me despedí.

-Ciao Bella –colgamos y me dedique a pensar sobre mi nueva vida.

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Hoy era mi noche especial, me había pasado la semana ignorándolos y sin salir para saber que estaba muy enfadada, aunque en realidad era por mi última noche aquí, no quería levantar sospechas.

Mis padres ya estaban dormidos, me ajuste la ropa y salí por la ventana silenciosamente, asegurándome haber dejado la maleta preparada. Me escabullí por el jardín de casa y cruce la puerta cuando estuve segura de que no me verán. Fui andando hasta el bar y allí se encontraban todos mis amigos.

-¡Amiga! –gritó Jessica con entusiasmo cuando me vio aparecer por ahí.

-Jessica –le salude con un efusivo movimiento de mano.

-Me quedé con ganas desde que me llamaste –me replicó molesta.

-Lo siento, pero hoy es mi último día y no quería que me encerraran –me defendí sonriendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Pequeña! –gritó mi amigo Andrew desde lejos.

-Cariño- le dije y nos dimos un abrazo cuando llego hasta mí con una sonrisa de afecto.

Él era como mi hermano mayor y le quería mucho por eso le decía cariño. Era una muestra de afecto hacia él.

Nos fuimos dentro del bar, claro, con identificaciones falsas ya que Jessica y yo éramos menores.

Jess y yo teníamos los diecisiete recién cumplidos. Y no nos iban a dejar pasar por nuestra cara bonita, por lo que un día a Andrew se le ocurrió que podíamos hacernos un carnet de identificación falso y así entrar a todos los locales que queríamos. Nos costó los suyo, pero un unas semanas ya estábamos por todos los bares con bebidas alcohólicas.

-Bella, Jessica, ¿una ronda de chupitos? –Nos preguntó Andrew con una sonrisa de 'aquí va haber fiesta'.

-Te voy a destrozar –le aseguré con otra sonrisa.

-Seré yo quien podrá –comento Jessica mirándolo desafiante.

Andrew le devolvió la mirada y se fue a por los chupitos y una botella de whisky.

-¿Preparadas pequeñas? – nos dijo y nosotras asentimos.

-Si –afirmamos Jessica y yo al unísono.

-Tus padres te van a matar lo sabes ¿no? –comento Andrew mientras ponía el ardiente liquido en los vasos.

-Lo sé –aseguré encogiéndome de hombros –pero como no se van a enterar –repliqué segura.

Él hizo un gesto en la mano, dándome entender que tenía razón.

-Uno, dos y tres –dijo Jess y los tres bebimos.

Sentí como el ardiente líquido se deslizaba furiosamente por mi garganta, dañándomela. Andrew gano la primera ronda, seguimos así, bebiendo hasta que la botella se terminó. Mi garganta se había acostumbrado al líquido y hizo que se deslizara más rápido y con más ganas.

Al final, gané yo, nadie me ganaba a este juego, y ellos lo sabían pero aun así intentaban vencerme. Yo tenía práctica desde hacía unos meses, al principio me costaba, hasta que le cogí el gusto.

Salimos del local y nos fuimos como podíamos a otro bar, donde nos esperaban los amigos de Andrew y ahora los míos también, le quite el cigarro a Andrew y me lo fumé.

-¡Mierda!, Swan ese era mío –dijo el sin vocalizar. Le ignoré completamente.

-No me im…por…ta –dije algo parecido a eso y creo que él no me escucho o bien no me entendió porque hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

Llegamos y nos sentamos con ellos y pedimos nuestro bebida. Andrew me dio un cigarro ya que me vio con intención de quitárselo otra vez. Y acertó porque realmente tenía ganas de fumar, normalmente pasaba cuando bebía, me descontrolaba y siempre fumaba, pero cuando estaba sobria, apenas fumaba, ya que eso haría que mi padre le diera un ataque o algo. ''Mi hija es una borracha y encima fuma'' seguro que se expresaría así de mi.

Estuvimos a nuestro royo, al final acabamos con otra botella de ron en nuestro cuerpo. Eran las cinco de la mañana y íbamos gritando por la calle, y burlándonos de la gente que dormía placidamente en sus casas. Despertándoles y dándole la lata.

Me sonó la alarme del móvil, avisándome que eran las seis de la mañana, recordándome que en mediadora mis padres se despertaban y me irían a buscar.

Con mucho pesar me despedí de mis amigos, pero no me acuerdo mucha, ya que íbamos muy bebidos. Llegué a la calle de mi casa y entre por las vergas deslizándome con mucho cuidado, entrando por la ventana de mi habitación.

Me metí un porrazo, me había tropezado con mis propios pies, me metí en la cama y me dormí, ya que era tan grande la cantidad en mi cuerpo de alcohol que no aguante.

Media hora después mis padres me llamaban fuertemente a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Bella, sal ya de ahí, que se hará tarde –dijo mi padre de mal humor.

Estaba muerta, literalmente ya que dormí tan poco y la resaca que llevaba era muy notable.

¿Pero a quien se le ocurre despertarme a las 7 de la mañana para ir a casa de su tío? Yo os lo diré a mis padres, no se me había pasado del todo la borrachera, por lo que minutos después me metía a bañar.

Me deje abandonar por el chorro de agua que relajaba mi piel al instante, deleitándome con el calor y me ayudó a despejar mi mente, pero mi aspecto estaba igual de ojeroso y los ojos un poco inflamados. Me lave el pelo con mi champú de fresas y lo aclare con agua tibia. Al igual que mi cuerpo, lo lave y frote con una esponja para que el olor de la noche anterior se fuera de mi.

Salí media hora después, limpia y fresca, me puse unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta corta y por encima una sudadera. Llevaba puestas las gafas de sol que cubrían mis desastrosos ojos.

Luego de negarme al desayuno, cosa habitual nos dirigimos a la Push.

Me subí en el coche, se me había pasado la borrachera, pero ahora tenía dolor de cabeza, algo común, que no me importaba nada, ya que con unos analgésicos se me iba. Me acomode las gafas para que no viera mis ojos irritados y dejándome caer hacia atrás me dormí escuchando Evanescence en mi mp3.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo note como el coche paraba y las puertas delanteras se abrían y salían mis padres. Salí segundos después con el pelo desecho por el aire, parecía que acababa de tener una sesión de sexo.

Me ajuste las gafas y me fui donde estaban mis padres hablando con mi tío y su hijo.

Me miraron los dos a la vez, cuando aparecí a su vista, Lian mi primo con el seño fruncido. Él era alto, tez morena, musculoso y ojos negros, mi tío Adam tenía los ojos marrones, igual que mi padre y yo, era alto también, no tenía tantos músculos como su hijo, pero se veía que en su tiempo estaba igual de fornido que Lian y era de la misma tez morena.

-Hola ¿como vas cariño? –me pregunto mi tío, le mire por arriba de mis gafas.

-Bien –respondí seca y ronca.

Me sonrió, pero vi un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos. No se, pero me sentí mal cuando vi tristeza, no podía ser yo la culpable, ya que apenas hablábamos durante estos años, cuando era pequeña prácticamente vivía aquí y lloraba cuando mis padres me llevaban a la fuerza a casa. Siempre quería estar con Adam mi tío y eso a él le alegraba mucho.

-Bella –me limito a decir mi primo.

-Lian –le devolví el gesto. Con mi primo éramos inseparables, era muy protector, si alguien se me acercaba me ponía detrás de él y lo ahuyentaba con palabras hirientes, por eso siempre quería estar cerca de él, para que me protegiera.

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando mi madre me habló.

-Bella, como te hemos dicho que saludes –me regaño mi madre.

¿Acaso siempre me hablaba para regañarme o castigarme? Parecía eso, siempre Bella esto, Bella lo otro, ya me tenían un poco harta todos. Bufe por lo bajo sin que nadie me escuchará, pero parece que Lian si me escucho, ya que me miro de reojo.

Me limite solo a encogerme de hombros y entrar dentro de la casa sin permiso, cosa que me miraron mal mis padres, pensando que como había acabado así ¿tan mal me habían educado?

Me tumbé en el sofá y saque mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje.

''Como vas nena, ¿ya estas en casa de tu tío? Tu Andrew''

Sonreí inconcientemente y conteste rápidamente.

''Si, aquí estoy cariño, pudriéndome, tu Bella''

Entraron todos y me vieron de forma rara, seguro que ya habían estado hablando de mí. Suspire incomoda por las miradas y me mordí inconsciente el labio inferior. Los ignore, era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos, y volví mi atención hacia el móvil que estaba entre mi manos que me alerto con otro mensaje.

''Que penita cariño, yo que tenía una sorpresita para ti, pero no pasa nada, porque la sorpresa se puede trasladar, un beso, nos vemos esta noche a la 1 de la noche en la entrada de la Push, tu Andrew''

Perfecto, esta noche tendría diversión, sonreí de manera macabra y me levante del sofá.

-Donde esta mi habitación –pregunte a los presentes, mis padres me miraron de mala forma, pero me dio absolutamente igual.

Mi tío me dijo la habitación donde me hospedaba hasta que mis padres se dignaran a devolverme a mi lugar de nacimiento y asentí dándoles las gracias, cosa que le puso contento.

Entre dentro y acomode mis cosas, bueno o mejor dicho las deje tiradas por ahí, me preparé para después.

Cogí una falda corta por arriba del muslo y una camiseta con escote, me fui a la ducha y al acabar me vestí y de complementos me puse un cinturón que me quedaba suelto en las caderas. Me deje el pelo suelto cayendo por mi espalda y me puse unos tacones de aguja altos.

Salí al cabo de dos horas y media y me fui a la cocinada donde se encontraba mi prima y mi tío. Mis padres ya se habían marchado hace una hora y no les había dicho ni adiós, no se lo merecían después de encerrarme en esta casa y llevarme lejos de mis amigos, pero menos mal que estos eran muy agradables y venían aquí, para seguir la fiesta conmigo.

Me miraron sorprendidos, pero no comentaron nada. Cualquier persona que no me viera desde años, reaccionarían igual, cambiada y con una actitud tan rebelde que daba asco.

-Me voy no me esperéis despiertos –les avise y no les deje tiempo para quejarse

Salí por la puerta y me fui a la entrada de la Push, donde encontré a Andrew y a Jessica esperándome con una sonrisa, y a los demás chicos en el auto.

-Hola nena, te echado de menos –me dijo Andrew dándome un beso en la boca, para nada apto para niños de 13 años. Como he dicho antes era todo amor de hermanos.

-Si, por fin llego la perra –comento Jessica llegando a mi lado. Sonreí y le bese en la boca como saludo al igual que había hecho con Andrew. Me devolvió el beso entusiasmada.

-Veo que me echaste de menos, zorra –comente mientras me dirigía al coche donde estaban las otras personas. Cogí una botella de vodka blanco y me reuní con ellos.

-Ooh, mis amores trajisteis a mi mejor amigo –comenté señalándoles la botella.

Ellos rieron y Andrew se quejo, porque tenía un mejor amigo que no era él. Un chico puso la música del coche a muy exagerado volumen, retumbaba por el bosque y eso nos ponía. No tardamos en ponernos a beber y a bailar como locos.

**Tercera persona.**

Mientras ellos bailaban, Lian se reunió con sus amigos y les comentó sobre su prima y que estaba seguro de que necesitaría ayuda, pero mucha ayuda para su comportamiento se entablara de manera normal. También les hablo sobre la conversación que tuvieron con sus padres, Lian necesitaba desahogarse y se lo contó todo Sam.

-Sam, hay un grupo de chavales en la entrada de la Push borrachos –un chico entro corriendo diciendo la noticia a toda prisa.

Lian, que tenía un presentimiento de que esto no acabaría bien, que seguro que tenía que ve con su prima, pero se negó rotundamente a creer eso, ella no haría eso, cree.

-Seth, Collin y Paul ir vosotros a solucionar eso, si se os ponen difícil llamarnos –él líder Sam hablo con voz de alfa.

Los tres chicos asintieron y se fueron hasta el bosque convirtiéndose en grandes animales peludos. Lobos.

Mientras corrían hacia el lugar pensaban en como detener esa fiesta.

Llegaron y se convirtieron en hombres otra vez, Seth l más pequeño y con más ganas de demostrar que era grande se paro ante el gentío, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una chica del pelo castaño y unos grandes ojos expresivos que bailaba arriba de un coche, pasada de copas moviéndose con mucha gracia. De pronto un chico y una chica se subieron con ella, reclamando su atención y lo que paso a continuación lo desconcertó. El chico grito 'arriba esa música' y le arranco la camiseta a la morena dejándola con un brasier que resaltaba sus pechos, pronto e sumergieron en un beso que fue interrumpido por la otra chica que agarro a la castaña por los hombros y la beso profundo mostrándoles a los demás como su lengua se adentraba en la boca de su amiga. La castaña arranco la camisa a su compañera y todos de lugar gritaron como locos, esperando más.

El chico resignado al dejarlo apartado agarro a la otra chica y la beso, Jessica, ese era su nombre, mientras la castaña le quitaba la camiseta a su amigo y se la quedaba ella.

Un chico del grupo se acerco al pequeño Seth y le dio de beber el consternado y sin saber que hacia tomo sin saber que tomaba lo que le subiera enseguida, ya que era un bebida fuerte para que alguien la tomara sin estar acostumbrado.

Collin y Paul que no pudieron detenerlo a tiempo y que vieron lo mismo que

É, e pusieron en marcha Paul obligo a Collin a advertirle a Sam lo que ocurría en ese lugar, porque era peor de lo que se imaginaban.

Mientras Paul se las apañaba como podía, Collin les avisaba a Sam y a Lian que era un caos, se pusieron en marcha, convertidos les enseño por la mente todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar y Lian al ver a su prima encima del coche bailando y bebiendo acelero más la carrera.

Bella bajo del coche y se puso a bailar bajo ya que se sentía insegura con esos zapatos de tacón de aguja aunque en ese momento no le importara demasiado.

Bailo y se refregó contra un chico que apenas conocía, ella provocándole sin camisa y él aceptando el juego hasta que vio a su primo entrar en escena, entonces pensó que estaba acabada, pero como él chico con el que bailaba no noto nada, la agarro del trasero y la beso con pasión

De un momento a otro estaba en brazos de Lian, que la miraba de una forma nada agradable y le susurro 'ya hablaremos en casa' pero con la borrachera que llevaba ignoro el tono y se puso a buscar con la mirada a sus dos fieles amigos que aun se estaban besando.

Sin vacilar, se soltó de Lian y fue donde estaban ellos, quien la recibieron con una sonrisa. Bella les devolvió la sonrisa y fue donde estaba Andrew y le cogió la camiseta que aún tenía puesta. Con una mirada mala de Lian, se puso la camiseta y se despidió de ellos con besos en la boca subidos de tono, cosa que le desagrado a su primo. Pero ella aún con los cinco sentidos de vacaciones se subió al coche poniendo hasta el máximo volumen la música y cogiendo una botella de alcohol gritó:

-¡Para que nunca acabe esto! – y seguidamente bebiendo de la fuerte bebida unos tragos grandes. Los chicos que la vieron la siguieron con un 'salud'.

Siguió bebiendo, ya que después de un momento se había acostumbrado al ardor, pero la fiesta fue interrumpida cuando Lian apago la música ignorando las protestas y fue hasta donde estaba Bella subida al coche.

-Todo el mundo fuera de aquí –grito furioso y la gente empezó a marcharse incluso Andrew y Jessica.

Antes de irse Jessica le paso a Bella una pastilla, cosa que no le paso desapercibida a Lian.

Entre Paul, Sam y Collin se llevaron a Seth y dejaron a los primos solos.

Bella se puso la camiseta de Andrew y se la ató dificultadamente ayudada por Lian. Luego Lian tubo que llevarla en brazos porque la bebida la dejo inconsciente, se preocupo cuando no respondía y llamo a Sam. Este le dijo que era normal y que la dejara dormir que mañana tendría un día pésimo.

Al entrar a casa, su padre vio preocupado como su hijo llevaba en brazos a su sobrina. Él le tranquilizo diciéndole que fue una noche ajeteadra, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Dejó a Bella en su cama y se fue directamente a la suya.

**Bella Pov**

Sentí como mis músculos estaban agarrotados y adoloridos efecto de una noche de fiesta total. Miré el reloj despertador y vi que eran las diez y diez de la noche del día siguiente, respire aliviada al no ver la luz del día.

Necesitaba salir de aquí, salir a pasear para que me diera el aire y no oler a comida. Baje a la cocina, allí estaba mi tío, me miro y me saludo con una sonrisa seria.

Deje pasar ese gesto y me dirigí a donde estaba mi primo en el sofá. Este se volvió hacia mí con un gesto serio.

-Nos tenias preocupados –me comentó y me sentí un poco culpable.

-yo… yo no se que decir –dije al fin, sin saber como excusarme, aunque no tenía nada para excusarme lo había hecho y ya estaba.

-No digas nasa –me contesto - ¿quieres algo de comer?- preguntó. Yo puse cara de asco y negó con una sonrisa- me lo imaginaba –susurró.

-Quiero ir a tomar un paseo –le dije y me miró con una cara de ni loco vuelvo a dejarte salir sola. –Tomaré una ducha- le dije y me fui a mi habitación cogiendo una camisa ancha corta y unos pantalones vaqueros de pitillo largos.

Me metí en la ducha y a la media hora salí vestida y con el pelo desecho mojado. Respiré, cogí el móvil y baje las escaleras, mi primo y me tío estaban hablando en voz baja. Carraspeé un poco para que me notaran.

-Me boy a dar un vuelta por ahí fuera -les dije.

-Te acompaño –dijo Lian. Asentí y salimos nos dirigimos por el bosque.

Nos mantuvimos callados por un largo tiempo hasta que él se animo a conversar conmigo con la típica pregunta.

-¿Cómo era tu vida por allí? –me preguntó curioso.

-De verdad quieres saberlo-reapliqué a lo que él asintió –pues era como anoche pero todos los días-me limite a contestar con un encogimientos de hombros, ante su mirada de reprobación. Le sonreí inocentemente –pero cabe mencionar que cada mañana que llegaba mis padres se encargaban de decírmelo muy irresponsable que había sida hasta que llego un día que se hartaron y me mandaron aquí –dije y fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil.

Lian me hizo una seña para que lo cogiera.

-¿Si? –pregunté entretenida con la mano de mi primo alrededor de la mía.

-Pequeña zorra, te llevaste mi camiseta –se oyó a la otra línea del teléfono.

-Me rompiste la mía y me dices pequeña zorra a mi= -levante una ceja, un gesto gracioso a mi parecer ya que no me vería.

Lian me miraba con una cara de 'porque mierda os insultáis' me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Me la regalo mi novia y le tenía mucho aprecio a la prenda- me explicó.

-De la zorra de tu ex y lo sé, menos recuerdos de ella, pero si quieres que te la devuelva esta bien, pero he vomitado encima espero que no te importe-le contesté con una sonrisa triunfadora al sentir el ruido de asco.

-No quédatela – me contesto al fin.

-Menos mal, porque la he tirado –le replique y escuche un 'puta'- lo he oído-.

-Bueno me voy que llaman a la puerta y mi amiguito pequeño tiene ganas de acción -.

-No me interesa tu vida sexual Andrew, deberías buscarte una novia y ahorrarle la desilusión a las otras –le dije – nos vemos –me despedí y colgué.

Lian me miraba con una cara rara.

-Supongo que es cosa de adolescente y ya sabes Bella… que… que si lo haces –parecía nervioso –tienes que tener protección-dijo de un tirón, me reí.

-No lo sabía, tendré que apuntármela para la próxima –le dije y me fui corriendo al ver la cara de incredulidad que se le quedo.

Era virgen, aunque hiciera toda la mierda esta, y todo, no me entregaba a los chicos así porque así.

Momentos después empezó a grítame y me siguió corriendo y muy pronto me pillo y me enterró en sus brazos. Me gruño al oído y no pude evitar reírme.

Me fije que estábamos en una playa y había gente, pronto sentí como los amigos o eso suponía yo de Lian venían hacia nosotros. Me soltó y me dio una mirada de 'haces algo malo y te mato', le saque la lengua por aguafiestas. Llegaron sus amigos y nos presentó a todos.

Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Seth… este ultimo llevaba una cara de muerto.

-Hola- me saludaron, asentí, devolviéndole los saludos.

-Chica no se como aguantas toda una noche de alcohol y luego estas como si nada –me dijo el chico que correspondía al nombre de Seth.

-Costumbre –me limite a decir, todos estaban sorprendidos de mi sinceridad excepto Lian. Le sonreí con sinceridad, el que correspondía por el nombre de Jacob se me quedo viendo con un odio alarmante. Le devolví la mirada indignada a que me odiara sin conocerme.

Me sonó el móvil. Mensaje.

''Esta noche a las 2 en el mismo sitio. Jess''

Genial, noche animada. Reprimí una sonrisa segura de que me miraban.

''Perfecto, hay una playa aquí, maravillosa'' fue mi respuesta y se me escapó la sonrisa. Levante la mirada y vi que me miraban. Estaba tan segura de que me tendría que escapar como de que me castigarían al volver o mejor dicho al no volver.

Otra sonrisa se me escapó y ahora me miraba desconfiados.

Lian permaneció todo el tiempo a mi lado como si temiera que me escapara, estaba segura que le contaría a su padre que algo me tramaba, tendría que estar alerta y que se prepararan porque sería todas las noche así.

Paseamos por la playa un rato, hasta que se hizo las 12 de la noche, y yo ya tenía mi plan para reunirme con mis amigos.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Cómo ****estáis? Pues anda aquí os dejo el primer capitulo de mi primer historia, decirme que tal, ¿vale?**

**No seáis crueles en los comentarios, os lo agradecería…**

**Esta historia tendra pocos capítulos, será una historia pequeña, ya que al principio iba hacerlo un one-shoot, pero al ver lo largo que era pues decidí esta, ya que ¿quien leera un capitulo interminable? **

**Aquí me encanto la forma que los primos se llevan, me parece adorable,¿y esa mirada de odio de Jacob? Ya veremos que pasa…**

**Un besoo…**

**Marinna! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, de mi cabeza.**

_Esta historia trata sobre Bella y Jacob, me gusta más Edward pero no pega con la historia que tenía en mente, por lo que me apañe con Jacob. Él es un licántropo_

_(Lo siento por si hago alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención.)._

**-Mi vida antes de él.**

**Bella pov**

Ya eran las 12.30 de la noche, había estado con mi primo y sus amigos todo el rato. Ellos eran buenas personas y muy simpáticos, todos excepto Jacob, que cada vez que me miraba parecía querer matarme. Pero yo era otra, tenía mucho orgullo y cada vez que me miraba con odio le devolvía la mirada igual o peor.

Me despedí de todos ellos con la mirada de Lian puesta en mí, sabía que me tramaba algo, por lo que cada mínimo movimiento, estaba alerta, eso me hacía mucha gracias y lo hacía a menudo. Él se daba cuenta de que lo ponía aprueba y me miraba con mala cara, con mi sonrisa de única respuesta.

Salí rumbo a casa con los sentidos puestos, asegurándome de que no me seguían, pero estaba al 99% de que por lo menos Lian me estaba detrás de mía. Aceleré el paso, pero la mierda de mi coordinación falló y terminé con la cara contra el suelo. Solté una maldición y me puse rápidamente en pie y me fijé que me había hecho una herida al caer en la rodilla.

Mire con fastidiada la herida que sangraba y suspiré cansada, sabía que mi vida era una mierda, lo tenía asumido y no quería hacer nada contra eso, ya que me gustaba ir a fiestas por la noche y no acordarme de nada al amanecer, no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que seguramente tomaría una mala decisión y acabaría estropeándolo como reconozco que siempre me pasaba.

Ignoré mi subconsciente que me animaba hacer algo que valía la pena, pero yo estaba en esta situación por mi decisión de haber decidido joderme la vida cuando dejé todo por mis amigos y las noches locas. Adiós estudios igual a adiós estudios sería mantenida por mi marido que me sería infiel y yo terminaba con la mierda de mi vida, ya que seguro que mis padres me cerraría la puerta en la cara y la típica frase de 'te lo dije'.

Llegué a casa entre estúpidos pensamientos que me daban de pensar que tal vez debería ir a un loquero para que me diagnosticaran algo para mi problema. Me reí estúpidamente y sacudí mi cabeza para centrarme en todo lo que tenía que hacer dentro de poco.

-Ya estoy aquí tío –saludé a mi tío que estaba en el sofá tumbado mirando la televisión con una mano en un libro y con la otra en la patilla de las gafas.

-¿Ya estás aquí? –dijo sorprendido, pero igualmente sonrió con sinceridad y me dejó irme a la habitación. Me daba pena hacerle esto a mi tío, la persona que de verdad me quería, no por la 'perfección' que habían creado mis padres que ahora se había disuelto, si no porque era su única nieta que quería consentir y demostrarle su cariño y yo por eso de verdad se lo agradecía.

Entre a mi habitación o mejor dicho a mi supuesta habitación y me metí en la ducha relajando mis músculos bajo el agua caliente. Lavé mi largo cabello con mi champú de fresas, cuando terminé, salí de la ducha y me envolví con una gruesa toalla.

Saqué mi cabello con otra toalla, no quería despertar a mi tío con el secador, ya que seguramente estaría en la cama, ya que oí algo parecido 'Bella, me voy a dormir' en voz de grito de mi tío Adam. Salí y miré que había pasado 1h en total y era la 1.30por lo que me puse el pijama. Pantaloncitos cortos de color naranja y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Salí a fuera de la casa silenciosamente y me senté en el rellano de la casa. Tomé mi caja de cigarrillos que me había traído Andrew, cogí el mechero y lo encendí, llevándomelo a la boca dándole una calada.

Sentí como el humo entraba dentro de mi para luego salir expulsado otra vez Qormi boca. Me estremecí al notar como el aire golpeaba mi piel son remordimientos. Escuché como mi tío me llamaba.

-Estoy aquí fuera tío, ahora entro –sonreí con dulzura y volví mi mirada hacía el frente y cerré los ojos por un momento, sabía que alguien me estaba vigilando y con el pijama puesto sabía que me iría a la cama. No hacía falta ir hasta el bosque y descubrir quien me estaba vigilando, era Lian, mi primito protector.

Abrí mis ojos y la calle estaba desierta, me levanté con un suspiro y el pelo mal recogido con una pinza se cayó, dejando caer mi pelo por mi espalda como una cascada, con los tirabuzones que siempre me salían después de bañarme.

Sonreí calidamente y volví a recogerme el pelo con la pinza volteándome para abrir la puerta y entrar. Subí las escaleras que antes había bajado y me fui a mi habitación. Miré la hora y era la 1.45 de la madrugada.

Cogí el móvil y le mande un mensaje a Andrew.

''Llegaré tarde como a eso de las 2'30, por favor no empecéis sin mi, ni hagáis ruido, probablemente alentéis a la gente y mi primo me encerrara, Bella''

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos recibí su contestación.

''Entendido Jefa, Andrew''

Me cambie a unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta blanca ancha y me metí directa a la cama, reajuste mi respiración a un ritmo tranquilo y me permití cerrar los ojos hasta que Lian regresara.

Sabía que no me quedaría dormida porque tenía mucha práctica, cuando al principio mis padres no lo permitían, pero ese aspecto no me preocupaba ahora, solo esperaba que Lian llegara pronto y poder irme y dejar al mundo por unas horas.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 20minutos cuando sentí que abrían la puerta de la entrada y después solo escuche silencio, no me permití irregular la respiración y me mantuve en calma, me impresiono un poco que abriera la puerta de mi habitación, pero al fin de cuentas, era yo la mala. Me moví un poco para hacerlo más real y escuche el clic de la puerta al ser cerrada.

Esperé a que mi primo se durmiera y salí de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y cogí unas zapatillas con tacón y las mantuve agarradas. Salí al balcón y bajé por las ramas que habían ahí, resultó muy difícil con los zapatos en las manos. Pero fue posible.

Cuando mis pies llegaron al suelo, me sentí mas tranquila, pero aún cabía la posibilidad de que me pillaran, así que empecé a andar rápido y silenciosamente y llegué hasta el bosque y me adentre en él, pero antes me puse los zapatos. Recordando donde había pasado la anterior vez para llegar hasta la entrada de este pueblo.

Cuando por fin llegué, después de unos diez minutos de andar, encontré con mis amigos y los demás bebiendo y hablando sin hacer mucho ruido. Me acerqué a ellos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cuando estuve detrás de Andrew intenté taparle los ojos, pero se movió justo cuando iba a ponerle las manos y me tropecé y me estampé contra su cuerpo. Mi cabeza se llevo la peor parte.

-¿Bella? –preguntó él apunto de carcajearse de mí.

-No, tu abuela –le contesté de mala forma -¿Qué tienes tu por cuerpo? ¡Pareces una maldita roca! –le grité, sobándome la cabeza.

Soltó una carajada, causando que los otros estallaran en sus propias risas.

Yo los fulmine en la mirada, y le dí un golpe en el brazo de Andrew para que se callara ya. No me hacía nada de gracia.

-Vamos ya, pero antes dame algo de beber –le dije quien saco una cerveza y me la dio. Le mire con las cejas alzadas, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Me llevé la lata a la boca y me bebí unos cuantos tragos, saciando la sed de mi garganta.

Fuimos andando y hablando hasta la playa, donde no había nadie y esta muy tranquilo, sería buen sitio para hacer las fiestas. Estábamos contentillos, pero aún éramos cociente de lo que hacíamos.

Jessica me pasó una pastilla y me la tomé como hace tiempo me dijo que me la tomará, lo hice y pronto sentí la euforia que me invadía cada vez que la tomaba. Andrew se tomaba la suya y nos dejamos caer en la arena, mientras sentíamos el aire en nuestra piel.

Pronto pusieron música en la radio que habían traído y nos levantamos a bailar.

Un chico se acercó a mí, y bailamos como locos, sintiendo la adrenalina en la sangre. Era un baile sensual, me seducía, le seducía, la música empezó a sonar más alto y con más ritmo y acabamos besándonos con pasión. Me tenía agarrada de la cintura apretándome contra él.

Pronto sentí como su lengua entraba en mi boca y jugaban a poseerse la una con la otra. Nos separamos para respirar y con una mano, cogió una pastilla de su bolsillo y se la metió en la boca, dándome en entender que se la quitara.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos otra vez, y mi lengua sin permiso y con descaro se metió en su boca. Invadiéndola. Sacó su lengua con la pastilla en la punta de esta y yo con mis labios la cogí y me la tomé, tragándomela.

Me sentí realmente bien, ya empezaba a sentirme de una manera extraña y me gustaba, adoraba sentirme como si fuera la reina de todo, sentirme la mejor. La música cambio y ahora era más suave, pero igual de ritmo, nuestro baile seguía igual, seduciéndonos hasta que alguno decidiera rendirse y caer a los pies del otro.

Pero era fuerte y no sucumbía hacía nadie. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré para ver a Andrew y a Jessica detrás de mí. Deje al chico que se fue a bailar con otra y me fui con ellos.

-Bellita, me ha retado el capullo este –me dijo Jessica riendo y gritando, aunque noté un poco de resentimiento, pero no lo sabía, yo simplemente me reí.

-Ahora que has apostado –pregunte con curiosidad, gritando también.

Se escuchaba la gente reír y pasárselo bien, ahí detrás. Escuchaba la música que venía y se iba. Era mejor que en mi antigua ciudad, aquí no había nadie que nos denunciara, ya que estábamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de las casas.

-A que me tiré al chico con el que estabas bailando –me dijo, yo simplemente le sonreí como que no me importaba, y la verdad es que así era.

Ella lo tomo como una señal y se fue, al cabo de una media hora volvió con el pelo desordenado y la camisa al revés. Me reí junto a Andrew y este le sonrió, como si acabara de pasar una prueba.

Cuando poco a poco se nos pasaba la euforia empezamos a beber, como siempre hacíamos. Esta vez, fue extraño, estábamos bebiendo los tres y me reto en derramara la bebida por el torso de Jessica y lo bebiera.

-Sabía que siempre te ponía estas cosas –le dije a Andrew cuando le quité la camiseta a Jessica que se estaba riendo en el suelo.

-oow, si pequeña Bella, siempre he sabido que sabías que me gustaba estas cosas, ahora, por favor, dedícate a hacer eso, así luego tengo que pensar en esto mientras tengo mis necesidades ¿entiendes, no? –dijo sin vergüenza y mirando atentamente como mi cerveza, -era la bebida que había elegido- se derramaba por todo su estomago y acercaba mis labios a succionaba todo el liquido.

Jessica solo sentía y gemía cuando succionaba más fuerte de lo normal o simplemente cuando mi lengua se hacía paso por su piel, cuando acabé subí hasta su boca y la bese, ella metió su lengua en mi boca y no puse resistencia, era algo normal entre nosotras.

Me separe de ella y me volteé hacía Andrew, su amiguito de abajo estaba contentillo, ya que empezaba a notarse. Me reí de él, y le me miró con una ceja alzada. Vaya, este chico no tenía vergüenza.

Cerró los ojos y se relajo, causando que su amiguito ya no se notara tanto, luego los abrió y me sonrió, con una muy mala sonrisa que daba miedo. Como diciendo, aquí no ha pasado nada.

-Ha estado muy bien, Bella –me guiño un ojo –ahora ya sabre en que pensar, además a sido tan excitante que no más de ver a dos chicas besándose, me pone –dijo con una sonrisa.

-ooh, jodete Andrew- le grite sobre la música y cogí una bebida más fuerte, bebiendo de ella. Mi garganta se quejo un poco, pero luego ya empezó a acostumbrase. Miré la botella en la que había bebido, y era tequila. Se me subiría enseguida y me pondría como siempre estaba.

-Tranquila guapa, ya lo hacen –me contesto Andrew, ignoré ese comentario y volví a beber de la botella. Enseguida me encontraba bailando en la playa, en el sitio donde estaba la música y la otra gente. Moví los brazos y como la canción tenía mucho ritmo, bailaba mucho, no tenía el control de mi cuerpo, solo me dejaba llevar por la adrenalina, seguramente no recordaría nada.

Me dejé llevar solo con el pensamiento de más, quería más. Seguí bebiendo y restregándome con los otros chicos.

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando me tumbé en el suelo incapaz de hacer nada más, cansada y no pensaba en lo que hacía, solo imágenes pequeñas, estaba exhausta. Solo quería dormir, me acomodé en el suelo de la mejor manera que pude y me deje dormir.

**Jacob pov**

Cuando vi me presentó Lian a Bella por primera vez, no parecía nada a la chica de los recuerdos de Sam, ella se veía inofensiva, sonrojada, era adorable, pero cuando perdía el control era una estúpida arrogante. ¿Quién hablaría así con sus padres? Dejándolos apartados de su vida, ella misma se jodía la vida, si quería ser así, una alcohólica de mierda, que lo fuera. Me entraba una rabia al pensar en ella.

Ella era hermosa, puedo decir la más hermosa de todas, era… no se como explicarlo, lo que sentí, pero al ver malgastar su vida así, la odie. La odie de inmediato, no se los problemas que podría haber tenido que se comportara de esa forma, solo sé que había otra manera de solucionarlos, no podía creer que la amaba. ¡Me había imprimado de ella! Pero no estaba seguro, ya que a cada rato sentía odio por ella.

Se que esto es raro, pero al imaginarla teniendo problemas, me hace amarla, para ayudarla, pero al ver como se desahogo con las botellas, me hace odiarla.

Nunca me imaginé sentirme así.

Estaba dando una vuelta esta noche, ya que Lian se había ido a casa hace rato y escuche voces y música cerca de la playa. Me dio curiosidad, ya que nunca había nada por estas horas de la noche y me acerqué de mi manera, silenciosamente.

Caminé unos minutos y me asomé para ver, y que sorpresa al ver a Bella y una panda de gente bailando. Tenían los ojos irritados. En ese momento vi como el chico que estaba Bella le pasaba una pastilla. Era peor de lo que Lian se imaginaba.

Sentí mucha rabia y odio, si quería morirse por una sobredosis, allá ella, yo no era quien para meterme en su vida, peo de nuevo esa vocecita en mi cabeza, la que intentaba ayudarla, aunque ella no me lo permitiera.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando deshacerme esos pensamientos que me rondaban.

Me fui a mi casa y me deje caer en la cama cansado, esa niña nos ha complicado la vida a todos, no había necesidad de hacer nada por ahora, pero si esto se complica, tendremos que hacer algo.

Intenté dormir, pero no podía, solo el pensar que podría acabar mal Bella, me hacía sentir inquieto, por lo que solo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Vi la hora y eran las 4.30, era tarde, seguramente estaría exhausto mañana, o es decir, hoy.

Pero aún así no podía dormir, solo pensaba en Bella y su crisis de rebeldía, y no, no podía dejarla ahí tirada. Miré de nuevo la hora y me dí cuenta de que eran alas 7.30 por lo que me levanté y me puse unos pantalones y me fui a la playa donde seguramente estaría.

Fui corriendo hasta allí y me la encontré en el suelo, seguramente dormida, pero me asusté muchísimo. Estaba con tres o cuatro chicos también tumbados, y drogados. Aún había un par de chicos borrachos, pero estaban tanto que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando la cogí entre brazos y me la llevé de ese lugar.

Camine despacio y salí de la zona de la playa para llevarla a su casa. La sentía inconsciente en mis brazos y me sentí nervioso.

Después de unos minutos cosa como 15 o por ahí, llegue a su casa y llamé. Probablemente estarían dormidos, pero aún así espere. Escuche como dentro de la casa, había movimiento y después una maldición.

Lian bajo o eso esperaba, ya que sería más complicado hablar con Adam, su padre.

Abrió la puerta Lian despeinado y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Bella en mis brazos.

-¿Qué a pasado? –preguntó preocupado, me encogí de hombros dispuesto a contarle lo sucedido.

-La encontré en la playa tirada con sus amiguitos –le contesté, no quería decirle que le había dejado tirada al principio, me mataría seguro –además no es solo alcohol lo que ingieren, también los he visto tomarse pastillas, no se que es exactamente, pero Bella ha tomado-.

-Dios –dijo Lian angustiado –no se que hacer con ella, de pequeña era tan agradable, tan dulce, no se tan… buena niña que ahora me pregunto si no era un coraza, o en tal caso, que ha pasado para que se comporte así –dijo Lian estresado.

-Todos hemos tenido esta etapa –reconocí.

-Pero no estábamos tan descontrolados –Lian bufo frustrado y me hizo pasar aún can Bella en brazos hacía el salón, donde la tumbé en el sofá más grande y la deje cómodamente.

Lian se sentó en el otro sofá y se cogió el pelo entre las manos y lo estiro. Me senté a su lado y le puse una mano en su hombro.

-Ya verás como aprenderá a comportarse, todos necesitamos errar alguna vez para poder aprender –le dije sabiamente, recordando la charla que me dio mi padre hace dos años atrás.

-Yo no se que hacer, no sé –dijo demasiado preocupado. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, aunque él no tenía que hacer nada, no era su vida y no podía obligar a Bella hacer otra cosa, aunque yo deseaba que dejara esa maldita vida que tanto le dañaba, porque puede que ahora no le este haciendo daño, pero a lo largo de los años, si. Acabaría mal y yo no quería solo quería cuidarla y tenerla entre las manos, pero también deseaba sacudirla para que aprendiera.

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada Lian, es ella la que debe aprender –le contesté al fin, pensando en como afectaba todo esto a mi amigo.

Me despedí y me fui a casa para dormir, estaba agotado después de todo, cuando mi tumbé en la cama, me dormí rápidamente, pensando en Bella. La había conocido hoy y ya estaba atento a ella, para poder abrazarla o sacudirla.

**Bella pov**

Desperté desorientada, me encontraba en mi cama, pasé la vista por todos los sitios, intentando recordar como llegué aquí y que pasó la noche anterior, porque en realidad no reacordaba de nada, solo una borrosas imágenes pasaban por mi mente, pero nada fuera de lo común, yo escapándome de casa y llegando al sitio destinado. Nada más, solo negro.

Moví mi cabeza y solté un gemido, tenía nauseas y un dolor de cabeza horroroso, que no se lo recomendaba a nadie, ni siquiera a la persona que odio.

Me fui rápidamente al baño y vacíe mi estomago unas cuatro veces, ya que me pasé anoche, con tal de olvidar todo, bebí, pero no me importo, simplemente fue una vez más y yasta, nadie, y digo nadie me lo podría reprochar ya que no tenían derecho. Solo era mi tío no mi padre, no podían hacer nada.

Me lavé los dientes unas cuatro o más veces, ya que quería eliminar todo los restos de anoche y me fui a mi habitación otra vez.

Me senté en la cama y me dispuse a dormir otra vez.

Escuche como se abría la puerta de la habitación y un Lian muy enfadado entraba a la estancia. Se sentó en mi cama a mi lado y se jalo el pelo, luego volvió a mirarme con sus ojos llameantes.

-¿Sabes como has llegado hasta aquí? –me preguntó con la voz contenida, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y lo deje pasar.

-Un amigo mío te encontró en medio de la playa, durmiendo a tu aire y te trajo aquí –me contó y yo le miré para saber donde quería llegar.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? –dijo esta vez perdiendo el control y casi gritando.

-No, no tengo nada que decirte –le dije con voz cortante –Solo quiero que no te metas en mi vida, ni tú ni tus amigos, me gusta esto, mis padres se han cansado de mi y me han dejado aquí, ahora solo quiero hacer lo que yo quiera –le avise entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme porque eres así? –me dijo ya cansado -¿Por qué de pequeña eras esa niña bonita y dulce y ahora esta chica que no sabe quien es? –Me preguntó –No se lo que te ha pasado estos años, pero solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes, cariñosa con todos. Mi padre te adora, pero ahora esta bastante confuso por tu cambio de personalidad, solo quiero saber el porque –me dijo al final en tono triste.

-No creo que te interese, solo quiero hacer mi vida, y nada más, ahora déjame me quiero vestir y tomar el aire –le dije en tono borde.

-Antes de salir a cualquier lado, tendrás que comer –me dijo.

-No boy a comer, lo vomitaré todo y será como si nada hubiera comido –le dije obvio, mirándole con cara de ¿lo dices enserio?

-Ayer no comiste anda, así que comes y nada más que hablar –dijo en tono autoritario y se fue.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme pero esta conversación me inquietó y no me pude relajar. Me puse unos pantalones pitillo y una camiseta marrón que pegaban con los zapatos y cuando iba a salir un mensaje me llegó del móvil.

''¿Esta noche lo mismo? En la playa a las 2.00 ¿de acuerdo? Tu Andrew''

* * *

**Holaaa chicaaas. :) **

**Pues nada, aquí otro capitulo, espero que os guste…**

**Lo he dejado más cortito, porque hay una persona que me ha dicho que así lo haga, que le cuesta leer tanto.**

**Como ya han empezado las fiestas, siempre estoy fuera de casa y como que solo**

**me quedan ratitos para escribir.**

**Sergi, gracias por firmar, sé que te gusta, nada de romanticismo, como la otra ¬¬**

**pero para tu desilusión, si es de amor :)**

**Gracias por los reviews me dan ganas de actualizar más pronto.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review si os ha gustado. ME suben el animo.**

**Un beso a todas.**

**Marinna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, de mi cabeza.**

_Esta historia trata sobre Bella y Jacob, me gusta más Edward pero no pega con la historia que tenía en mente, por lo que me apañe con Jacob. Él es un licántropo_

_(Lo siento por si hago alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención.)._

**-Mi vida antes de él.**

**Bella pov**

Estaba bajando las escaleras recordando el mensaje que me había enviado Andrew, a las 2 en la playa, todos estaréis ¿otra vez? Si, otra vez, así es mi vida, de fiesta en fiesta, y no me quejaba, claro que no, tampoco diría que es monótona, ya que cada vez que despierto no me acuerdo de nada.

Llegué a la cocina entre pensamientos y vi a mi primo sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión con un plato en la mano. Él notó mi presencia y se giro mirándome directamente a los ojos. Aún estaba enfadado por la conversación de antes, tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos un poco entrecerrados, pero no iba a dejar que me quitara la vida que tengo ahora.

Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara y me dio el plato con comida, cogió los cubiertos que había en la mesa y me los dio.

-Ahora, come, si quieres ser tratada como una niña, adelante –me dijo y yo me cabreé. Le ignoré y deje el plato en la mesa y miré la hora el reloj que había colgado en la pared. Eran las 20:18 y aún no estaba oscurecido el cielo.

-Te he dicho que no boy a comer antes, que si como algo estará fuera de mi estomago tan pronto entre –le dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tembló un poco y apretó los dientes controlándose.

Cogió otra vez el plato y me lo puso encima.

-Come. Ahora –me dijo y yo suspiré cansada y empecé a comer. A cada bocado me entraban nauseas, pero sabía que me había portado mal con mi primo y le deje este momento para él.

Acabé y rápidamente fui al baño y vomite todo lo que había comido. Cuando acabé salí del baño y me dirigí abajo donde Lian me miraba con culpa. Negué con la cabeza, para que olvidara lo que acababa de pasar.

Salí de casa y me fui a la playa, miré a mi alrededor examinando y vi que un poco más lejos había un acantilado y me dirigí hacía allí caminando lentamente disfrutando del aire que golpeaba mi rostro y como jugaba con los mechones de mi pelo.

Llegué a los minutos y me acerqué hasta el borde del acantilado, sentándome en la fuerte punta y dejando caer mis pies afuera. Siempre me había gustado saltar desde lejos y en mi mente preparé algún día en el que podía saltar.

Me asusté cuando sentí a una persona detrás, me giré rápidamente y me levanté. Miré al causante de mi sobresaltó y me pillo desprevenida. Era una chica, alta, de tez morena y pelo largo. Era muy bonita y tendría mi edad a unos pocos años más.

-Hola, soy Leah ¿y tú? –me preguntó con una sonrisa amable y supe que no estaba fingiendo ser nada.

-Isabella, pero lo odio, por eso me dicen Bella –le contesté igual con una sonrisa sincera –de verdad pensaba que aquí solo abundaban chicos, ya que no había visto ninguna chica –bromeé, a lo que ella me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Si, eso creía yo cuando me mudé aquí- sonrío tranquila y me hizo sentarme otra vez junto a ella.

Estuvimos un tiempo calladas, disfrutando de todo esto, respirar tranquila era algo que no hacía desde hacía tiempo y me sentaba bien.

-Y bueno… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –me preguntó girando su cuerpo al mío para mirarme a la cara. Volteé mi cuerpo al igual que hizo ella y la miré a los ojos.

-Tengo 17, recién cumplidos, y ¿tú? –le devolví la pregunta.

-También 17, pero apunto de hacer 18 –contesto con movimiento de manos -¿Cuándo te mudaste aquí? ¿Por qué? –volvió a cuestionarme.

Solté una risita, pensando que era un interrogatorio.

-Pues, hace unos días y mis padres me obligaron, aunque no se esta mal a aquí, me parece un lugar libre –respondí con sinceridad, la verdad ahora me sentía más libre sin tener a mis padres aquí.

-¿Y como es eso de tu cambio? –preguntó con una curiosidad notable.

-No pensarás que te cuente mi vida en cinco minutos de conocernos ¿verdad? –le dije serio pero aún mantenía mi sonrisa.

Cogí n mechón de mi pelo y empecé a jugar con él, estirándolo y retirándolo.

-Si, tienes razón –dijo, pero aún se notaba su curiosidad. Me reí y solté el mechón que tenía en rollado en mi dedo.

-Bueno, encantada de conocerte, espero volverte a ver otro día por aquí –se despidió mientras se levantaba y se iba, perdiéndose por la espesura del bosque.

Cerré los ojos y me incliné un poco más por delante, para sentir aún más el aire sobre el rostro.

Me dediqué a pensar sobre todo, Lian seguro que me interrumpiría mis planes, pero no le dejaría. Pero pensándolo bien ¿Qué amigo suyo era el culpable de haberle dicho de mi anterior noche a Lian? Sinceramente, me gustaría hablar con él par que no se metiera en mi vida.

-Ahí estabas Bella –escuche la voz conocida de mi primo detrás mío. No me giré, ni abrí los ojos, simplemente me mantuve quieta con la misma posición.

-¿Dónde crees que mi iría? –dije y abrí los ojos para ver que los ojos de Lian habían alivio que le causaba encontrarme sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre.

-Yo pensaba… pensaba que quizás estarías… -tartamudeo como un idiota. Suspiré y me levanté.

-Se que no confías en mi –él iba a replicar pero le pare –pero quiero que no te preocupes por mi, se lo que hago y ahora no estoy borracha ni drogada –dije, sabía que él se había enterado de que tomaba drogas –pero lamentablemente dentro de unas horas si, y no voy a permitir que hagas algo contra eso –le avisé, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-No voy a dejar que malgastes tu vida de esta manera –me dijo con serenidad y vi en sus ojos que haría todo por alejarme de este mundo en el que me había metido.

-Te advierto que no lo hagas, me iré de aquí y nadie me volverá a ver –use el chantaje emocional, porque sabía que su padre me amaba como una hija.

Se quedo callado y no pudo replicar nada.

-¿Dónde vas? –Lian otra vez, pero esta vez en alerta. Bufé.

-A casa, tengo hambre, tengo días sin comer casi nada ¿recuerdas? –le dije él me vio indeciso. Suspiré y le cogí de la mano, llevándolo conmigo.

El camino se hizo en un silencio ni cómodo ni incomodo, solo era silencio.

Abrí la puerta y entré, fui a la cocina. Cogí los ingredientes para hacer la comida.

-Lian ¿Quieres que te preparé algo? Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tú padre? –le cuestioné mientras encendía el fuego y le echaba aceite a la sartén.

-No, gracias. He comido antes y mi padre esta en casa de Billy –me contestó sentándome en una silla de la cocina.

-¿Billy? ¿Quién es él? –le volví a preguntar.

-El padre de Jacob, ¿Te acuerdas? –me miró y yo solo atiné a asentir, como no acordarme de Jacob, me miraba con odio y eso hacía que lo odiará yo.

Acabé de cocinar y estuvimos hablando, al final tuve que hacerle otro plato a Lian porque se comía mi comida.

Salimos de casa, y como la última vez nos metimos por el bosque hasta llegar a la playa. Ahí estaban sus amigos esperándolo yo me negué a ir con ellos y me fui por otra dirección. Miré la hora y me dí cuenta que ya eran 1.30 y solo faltaba una media hora.

Me senté en el mismo sitió donde antes había estado y me tumbé para relajar mi cuerpo, que en este momento se sentía en tensión.

Noté como alguien me miraba pero cuando levanté la vista no vi a nadie.

No te pongas paranoia Bella, me dije a mi misma, no podía evitar sentir incomodidad, ya que aunque este pueblo fuera muy tranquilo, apenas llevaba dos días.

Cerré los ojos y poco a poco me quedé dormida.

Me desperté cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar, era una llamada perdida de Andrew, miré la hora y eran las 2.45 de la noche. Llegaba tarde, estaba segura de que Andrew estaría molesto.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui caminando hasta el bosque, me adentré en él, estaba alerta por si mi primo estaba por ahí, no quería que me arruinara este día.

Caminé unos metros, pero no pude avanzar más, ya que un cuerpo grande se puso en mi camino, levanté mi mirada y vi que era el 'adorable Jacob' notar mi sarcasmo.

-Apártate –le dije fríamente con una mirada fulminadora, el resultado fue nada. Ni se inmutó y ni se movió.

-Que te apartes idiota –le dije intentando empujarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte y no pude hacer nada.

-No –dijo en tono autoritario.

Me cabreé mucho y me giré para cambiar de dirección pero él no me dejo. Al contrario me cogió fuertemente de los hombros y me giro hacia él y me miro a los ojos.

Sus ojos oscuros con una mirada envenenada. Le aguanté la mirada con terquedad y mis ojos se convirtieron en furia, al ver que no me dejaba salir.

-Suéltame –dije destilando veneno, en sus ojos brilló un destello de ira.

Me resistí a su agarré y eso provocó que nos cayéramos. Yo me caí encima de él y quedé arriba. Sus labios y los míos estaban a un milímetro y no se como paso, pero de un momento a otro me encontraba besándolo con furia y rabia.

Lo odiaba, me estaba confundiendo a tal grado que no podía evitarlo. Sus labios se apretaron alrededor de los míos con fuerza y sus manos se levantaron y se dirigieron a mi cabeza pegándola más cerca de él, me besaba violentamente también, como si me quisiera demostrar que me odiaba.

Mis manos las llevé a su pelo, y lo jale más cerca de mí.

Nuestro beso, subió de intensidad y su lengua entro en mi boca, peleándose con la mía. Le mordí su lengua y gimió de dolor. Sus dientes se clavaron en mis labios, provocando que saliera un hilo de sangre, ya que la mordida fue fuerte.

Pero todo cambio, pronto nuestros besos empezaron hacerse más dulces y cariñosos. Su lengua se paso por la herida de mi labio, y calmo un poco el dolor. Dejé de jalar su pelo, para acariciarlo con suavidad, gemí contra él cuando su lengua entro y jugo con la mía.

Me abrazó a él, y nos cambio de posiciones, ahora me encontraba debajo de él, su cuerpo pegado al mío de esa manera me causó un estremecimiento. Mi cuerpo deseaba permanecer así junto a él.

Cuando mis pulmones se quejaron sobre la falta de aire, nos separamos y pegamos nuestras frentes y jadeantes. Nuestros labios se rozaban y nuestros ojos se conectaron.

Oh mierda, pensé cuando Jacob se separo de mi con brusquedad. Me acababa de besar con él, y no había sido un simple roce de nada, había sido pasión.

Nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban, a dos metros de mi, Jacob, me miraba intensamente, la tensión sexual se notaba a kilómetros.

Me sentía confundida, ¿Qué había acabado de pasar? Lo odiaba, ya no solo porque me odiaba y nuestro mal inició, ahora le odiaba, por hacerme sentir así, por tener ganas de besarlo, pero no con cariño, sino con furia. Lo odiaba.

Respiré profundamente.

Lo miré fijamente y nos quedamos un momento sin separar nuestros ojos, hasta que Jacob, por fin, giró la cabeza y miró a otro lado que no eran mis ojos.

Ya no tenía ganas de fiesta ni nada, me giré y me fui a casa, estaba todo en silencio cuando entre, me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbé sin cambiarme, esta muy preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Él y yo nos habíamos besado, pero lo que me extraño no fue ese odio del principio, sino el cariño y la dulzura del final, nos habíamos dejado llevar. Levanté una mano y me acaricie la herida del labio que me había hecho Jacob con odio, antes no me ardía como ahora, pero yo había empezado mordiéndole.

Intenté relajarme pero no pude, di vueltas en la cama como siempre solía hacer, cuando no podía dormir. Al cabo un tiempo me rendí y me levanté. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Jacob y a mí, con nuestros labios juntos y nuestros cuerpos apegados.

Lo bien que me había sentido y lo muy a gusto que estaba cuando nuestros labios se besaron. No quise darle más vueltas por lo que me tomé una pastilla, no estaba acostumbrada a tomarme nada, pero las tenía por si acaso. Me dormí profundamente cuando hizo el efecto.

Me levanté pronto, o eso era para mí, las 10.30. Me sentía confundida y sin poder recordar mucho, pero al poco tiempo, los recuerdos empezaron a reproducirse en mi cabeza.

Me metí en la ducha y me relaje completamente, al sentir de nuevo como el agua caliente caía en mi piel, me sentí bien, cogí mi champú de fresas y me lo aplique, al respirar el aroma a fresas me sentí como en casa.

Media hora después salí y me puse el bikini, ya que iría a la playa a bañarme un poco, y cogí un vestido cortito, para ir más cómoda.

Bajé a la cocina y dentro estaban mi tío y mi primo. El primero cocinando y el segundo sentado en la mesa.

-Buenos días –les salude con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ellos se giraron sorprendidos, pero Lian no tanto. Me miró con una sonrisa y me hizo en gesto para que me sentara en la silla. Me senté y esperé a que mi tío nos trajera el desayuno.

Pensé que podría llamar a Leah para ir a la playa, pero después recordé que no sabía donde vivía, por lo que suspiré internamente.

Mi tío puso el desayuno en la mesa, que se trataba un huevo y dos tocinos. Él y Lian establecieron conversación sobre no se el que, pero era interesante para ellos, ya que hablaban con entusiasmo y gesticulaban con las manos a menudo. Participe en la conversación cuando me preguntaban solamente, mientras mi mente viajaba al día de ayer.

Terminé de desayunar y me levanté, cogí los platos y los deje en el lavo platos y subía mi habitación a lavarme los dientes. Cuando salí bajé y me despedí de mi tío y me fui hacia la playa.

De camino pensé que podía haberle dicho a Lian que me dijera donde estaba la casa de Leah, me paré y di media vuelta hacía casa, pero de camino me encontré a Lian de camino.

-Ey Lian, ¿Dónde esta la casa de Leah? –le pregunté con mi mismo tono de borde de siempre. Me había dado cuenta que me había comportado muy no yo antes. Había sido educada y eso me llevaba a que me comportaba como antes de todo, y no quería dar esperanzas por que yo, ahora soy así y no lo cambiaría, me gustaba.

Lian se quedo sorprendido, no se esperaba que fuera a preguntarle donde estaba la casa de Lian, por lo que un poco confundido aún me dijo:

-La primera casa de todas, cuando sales del bosque, numero 11 –me dijo y yo asentí.

Ande lentamente, intentando pensar en algo coherente, dejando a una parte los hechos que me habían ocurrido, ahora lo tenía claro, había tenido un desliz, solo eso, el único sentimiento que tenía hacia el idiota de Jacob, era odio, y repulsión.

Una vocecita de mi mente me dijo que mucha repulsión no debería tenerle por besarle de esa manera, pero fue algo involuntario. Nada, era eso, nada, simplemente nada, olvidaría esta mierda y que manera más fácil de hacerlo que irme de juerga con mis amigos. Sonreí, estaba harta de esconderme, se me ocurrió que podían recogerme y irnos algo más lejos de aquí.

Bien, se lo comentaría a Leah, aunque no éramos muy amigas, en un posible futuro quizás si. Y en realidad me caía bien, aunque solamente era por su fachada.

Llegué hasta donde mi primo me había dicho y llamé sin pudor. Al momento me abrió un chico que me parecía conocerlo, pero no me acordaba mucho.

-¡Hola! ¿Bella? –preguntó un poco confundido.

-Si, ¿esta Leah? –pregunté yo también un poco confusa.

-Si, ahora la llamo, Soy Seth, ¿me recuerdas? –me replicó al ver lo perdida que estaba con él –amigo de tú primo –sonrío al final.

-Si, creo que te recuerdo –dije asintiendo al final, recordando un poco quien era.

-Bien, ahora le digo que baje –me dijo y se fue.

Espere pacientemente y al fin salió Leah, recogiéndose el pelo de la cara. Me miró y me sonrió de Manero sincera.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella un poco sorprendida, pero contenta.

-Nada, que me iba a la playa y he pensado, mierda, ¿Por qué no se viene Leah? Y aquí estoy, preguntándote si quieres venir conmigo –le contesté, sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

-Me encantaría –dijo al momento –voy a cambiarme y ahora enseguida estoy lista –acto seguido se fue.

Volví a esperar, pero no tardo mucho y nos pudimos ir enseguida. En el camino le pregunté quien era Seth, y ella me contestó que era su hermano pequeño. Algo así me imagine al ver que me abría la puerta, pero no quise ser sarcástica.

Llegamos y al hacer buen tiempo, estiramos las toallas en la suave tierra y nos quitamos la ropa, quedando en bikini y nos aplicamos la crema solar en la piel descubierta. Me tumbé y me puso las gafas de sol para que no me molestara.

Encendí la música y me relaje completamente, el tono moreno de piel, me sentaba fenomenal, se me veía mejor.

Sentí como a mi lado Leah, dejaba soltar un suspiro por lo bajo, lentamente me levanté y la miré con una ceja alzada.

-Mira aquellos –me susurró, y me giré para ver como dos hombres y digo hombres estaban sentándoos en la arena fumando y riendo de algo. Solté un suspiro.

-¿Quién dice que los hombres no existen? –preguntó ella con una risita y yo la seguí.

A la media hora nos cansamos de estar tumbadas y nos fuimos al agua, disfrutando bien.

Noté como una mano se posaba en mi cintura y me sobresalté, soltándome enseguida, me giré sorprendida y vi a los dos chicos de antes. Les miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Queréis algo? –dije mirándolos alternativamente, Leah a mi lado sonrío con una sonrisa sexy.

-Me parecía que me estabas mirando –dijo él, y me quedé mirándolo como si tenía tres ojos, ¿pero que coño? Bien, estaban buenos y tal… pero tenían el ego hasta las nubes.

-Lo siento, te has equivocado, nosotras no te mirábamos –le dije amablemente.

-No, estoy seguro de que me estabas mirando –bien, ahora todo lo sexy desaparecía y por lo que vi, a Leah le pasaba igual.

-Lamento bajarte de tu nube, pero no todos te miran, no eres tan importante para la humanidad ¿Sabes? –le contesté con una arrogante sonrisa y la sonrisa de él se fue de un movimiento brusco.

-Vaya… Hasta tiene carácter la niñita –dijo resentido y me reí en su cara.

-Y eso que no me has visto aún –le guiñe el ojo y nos fuimos.

Salimos del mar y nos tumbamos para secarnos. Cuando miré el reloj ya había pasado la hora de comer, eran las 16:00 de la tarde y nos fuimos cada una a su casa después de vestirnos y arreglarnos el pelo como pudimos, ya que mojado y pegajoso de la sal de la mar, se apegaba a la cara.

Le dí mi número de teléfono-móvil y ella el suyo y le dije que la llamaría más tarde.

Llegué exhausta y después de comer algo, fui a ducharme y a quitarme toda la sal de mi pelo y mi piel.

Al terminar me puse ropa cómoda y llamé a Andrew.

-Hola cariño –me contestó la llamada.

-Hola cielo, siento no poder haber ido ayer, me pillaron y no pude –lo lamenté, mentía en parte, me habían pillado, pero aún así podía.

-No te preocupes, ya lo habíamos deducido –me contestó -¿hoy?

-Si, hoy si y seguramente el resto de mi vida también, podías recogerme y nos podíamos ir algún lugar cerca de aquí, no mola estar aquí y que me vigilen ¿entiendes? –le comenté y casi rece para que aceptara.

-Claro, me parece una maravillosa idea –declaró y yo reí, pensé en que Leah, podría venir, y así se lo hice saber.

-Andrew, ¿no te importaría que viniera una chica de aquí? –le pregunté con entusiasmo por la idea.

-Claro que no, nos vemos esta noche, adiós cielo –se despidió.

-Adiós cariño –me despedí y colgué.

Llamé a Leah y se le comenté que haría esta noche, ella acepto encantada.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Estaba con Leah, llegando al sitio destinado para podernos marchar, en el camino me encontré con Lian.

-¿Dónde vais? –preguntó curioso.

-Hemos quedado y dudo que puedas sabotearme la noche, ya que nos vamos de aquí y volveremos más tarde –le comenté sonriendo y haciendo caso de omiso del su ceño fruncido.

-No, novas a ir ningún lugar –replicó enfadado.

-Si iré y tú no podrás detenerme Lian, te juro que no lo harás –le repliqué yo ahora enfadada y vi como Jacob fruncía su ceño de forma de desacuerdo.

Iba hablar Lian, pero pase de él y nos fuimos hasta donde nos estaba esperando Andrew y Jessica con el coche, nos subimos y sonreí al ver que tendría mi deseada noche.

Olvidarme de todo y sobretodo de Lian, Jacob y mis responsabilidades.

* * *

**Holaaa, aquí estoy otra vez con capitulo.**

**Se que no he subido amenudo, pero tenía el colegio que me quita el tiempo,**

**más que el ordenador este, funciona mal y más que ya tengo el libro de despedida!**

**y me quita mi tiempo, porque el libro esta genial, es maravilloso a quien no lo haya leido se lo**

**recomando, claro, si le gusta los vampiros, es la tercera parte de una saga.**

**Y espero que os guste el capitulo, no faltaran muchos creo, ya que se supone que era un one-shoot, pero se **

**esta alargando, pronto veremos como la pasión de estos dos explota. **

**y no tengo nada más que decir, escepto que si os gusta, podrías dejar un review, me anima a seguir!**

**Gracias a mis lectores!**

**un buen fin de semana,**

**marinna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, de mi cabeza.**

_Esta historia trata sobre Bella y Jacob, me gusta más Edward pero no pega con la historia que tenía en mente, por lo que me apañe con Jacob. Él es un licántropo_

_(Lo siento por si hago alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención.)._

**-Mi vida antes de él.**

**Bella pov**

_Olvidarme de todo y sobretodo de Lian, Jacob y mis responsabilidades._

Una vez en el coche, la música sonó fuertemente a través de la radio y empecé a gritar y moverme conforme el ritmo.

Leah, a mi lado, también se dejaba llevar por la música gritando y riendo junto a mí, Andrew estaba conduciendo y al lado del copiloto estaba Jessica bebiendo de la botella.

Nos la pasó y bebí, el líquido ardiente atravesó por mi garganta ya acostumbrada al sabor.

Le pase la botella a Leah, que no vacilo a la hora de cogerla y beber largos tragos.

-Dios, que asco –escupió Leah, y yo me reí de su cara -¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué tiene 67º de alcohol o que? –preguntó.

Jessica, Andrew y yo nos reímos de la cara de asco que tenía.

-No, que dices animal, si tuviera tanto alcohol habríamos entrado en un coma etílico, solo es el vodka normal, que tiene 38º -le dije como si le explicara eso a una niña- se te pasara el ardor poco a poco, ya te acostumbraras- le alenté a que volviera a beber.

-Eres una mala compañía, Bella. ¿Y sabes lo pero de todo? –me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza y le quité la botella para beber yo –que no me importa –dijo con una sonrisa.

Reí y le pase la bebida a Andrew, que le tuve que dar, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas en el volante.

-Gracias, cariño –me dijo y yo le sonreí.

No tardamos más de 20 minutos en coche, salimos cuando paro el coche y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

No sabía donde estaba exactamente, por lo que me había dicho Jess, no estábamos lejos de La Push, estábamos al pueblo de al lado, que era todo prácticamente árboles y casitas pequeñas.

Con la botella en la mano, caminé por los alrededores, para ver como era. Todo estaba bien y al estar alejados de las casas, podríamos decir que estábamos solo aquí.

Los chicos pusieron música a todo volumen, reconocí un par de canciones, volví mi atención a la botella y bebí hasta que tuve la necesidad de parar o vomitaría.

Me puse a bailar con algunos chicos, movía mi cuerpo, conforme la music, me dejaba llevar y no me preocupaba por nada. El chico que en ese momento estaba bailando conmigo, me cogió la botella y bebió de ella.

Me cogió de la cintura y me acercó más a él y me besó, su lengua entro en contacto con la mí, sin permiso, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar.

Gemí cuando su mano derecha se puso en mi pecho. Moví mi cadera, provocándolo, rocé su erección y él jadeó.

Separamos nuestros labios y cogí la botella para volver a beber, en esos momentos era el alcohol el que actuaba por mí. Apenas tenía pensamientos coherentes y solo sentía.

En un lugar de mi rencorosa mente, pensó en Jacob, pero tan pronto apareció, desapareció.

Me separe de él y cogí ora botella y volví a beber para asegurarme de que ningún pensamiento volviera a entrar, él apareció detrás de mi. Apoyé mi espalda en su pecho y rozó su erección contra mi trasero, estábamos demasiados excitados y disimuladamente nos separamos del grupo para adentrarnos en el bosque.

Besándonos y con la intención de acabar lo empezado, le desabroche los botones de su camiseta, pero solo se quedo ahí, con la intención.

Me tensé cuando escuché el grito de una chica, en ese momento solo pensé "Leah".

Me separé de él, pero él intentó acercarme otra vez.

-Largo –le dije enfadada ya l ver que no me dejaba, solo pude hacer lo que cualquier mujer podía. Levanté mi pierna y le metí una patada en su entrepierna. Él chico se quedo sin respiración un momento y luego apretó los dientes y los ojos y se dejó caer.

Supongo que me había pasado de fuerza.

Tambaleando con la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en mi sistema, me fui hasta donde, me había parecido escuchar el grito de Leah.

Me espanté al ver la escena, Leah estaba tumbada en tierra aún con la ropa puesta y un chico encima de ella besándola a la fuerza.

-¿Pero que coño…? –grité al ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Quieres unirte? –preguntó el chico mirando en mi dirección. Fue tanta la rabia que tele conteste mal.

-Que te jodan, capullo. ¡Suéltala! –le grité furiosa y triste al ver la consecuencia de mi amiga.

-oow, fierecilla, veo que tienes carácter –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-Veo que lo de idiota no se te va, si no que cada vez que hablas lo demuestras más –le contesté tambaleándome un poco.

Se acercó a mí con una mirada lujuriosa y me partió la camiseta, dejando ver mi corpiño.

Cabreada, le pegue un puñetazo, y le rompí la nariz, manchándome la camiseta de sangre. Él en un arrebato de ira, me devolvió el golpe, mi labio sangró y ahogué una exclamación de dolor.

Se ve que le gusto y me fue a dar otro golpe, pero me tambaleé y gracias a eso no me dio.

El alcohol más sangrar me debilito mucho, pero la rabia de ser casi abusada por él igual que a Leah, cogí fuerza.

-¿Te ganas la vida golpeando y abusando a mujeres? –le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Él al contrario de sentirse avergonzado sonrió con picardía, y eso me repugnó porque la verdad, odiaba a los tipos como él. Había muchas mujeres victimas de hombres como estos, y eso me desagradaba, porque me contó mi madre hace ya bastante tiempo, antes de que naciera y de que estuviera con mi padre, fue violada por el chico que le gustaba.

Y realmente desde que me lo contó, no soporto a los hombres como este, que ahora que pienso "coherentemente" bueno dentro de lo que puedas estar coherente, ebrio, que este chico de aquí terminara mal, sino frena sus impulsos.

-Vamos cariño, seguro que lo estas deseando –me dijo y se acercó a mi amarrándome por la cintura.

Realmente me sentía mal, estaba mareada, con sueño, y cansada. No estaba de humor y este chico me estaba hartando y sin dejar de pensar en Leah, que estaba en el suelo, llorando y mirándonos.

Me apretó fuertemente y me asqueé de él y con fuerza, le mordí el cuello, y con un grito, se separo, luego, con rapidez le empujé y este se choco contra un árbol que estaba cerca. Se callo inconciente, y ni le mire dos veces y fui tropezando hasta llegar donde esta mi amiga Leah.

Rápidamente la abracé y lloré con ella, aunque apenas nos conocíamos, no era agradable estar en esta situación no era nada agradable y bonito de recordar.

Pronto nos separamos y nos levantamos, me limpie las lagrimas y lo mismo hizo Leah, como si esto no hubiera pasado. Me sentí mal de repente, todo lo que sucedió al largo de la noche estaba haciendo estragos en mí.

El labio roto, sangrando, con alcohol en mi sangre, cansada y ebria, pronto sentí unas terribles ganas de vaciar mi estomago. Me sentí como una mierda, y vomité todo lo ingerido las últimas 24 horas.

Me sentí tan cansada que a los pocos pasos caí inconsciente en el suelo, y lo último que escuche eran los gritos de Leah, pidiendo ayuda, y gritando mi nombre.

"_No podía seguir así, estaba destrozándome la vida, beber, beber y mas beber, ¿donde quedaban las personas que me querían?, solo estaba yo, solo yo, en mi mundo, donde nadie mas existía, donde todo el mundo se preocupaba por mi, pero los ignoraba y los trataba mal, contradiciéndoles, cuando tenían razón, no se que hice, pero me convertí en algo que nadie quiere, que todo el mundo esta ahí para ayudarte y tu los ignoras porque prefieres escapar que unirte a la realidad"_

No sabía si estaba soñando o estaba despierta, pero el dolor de cabeza era demasiado real para estar en un sueño. No quería abrir los ojos, mi mente empezaba a funcionar y lo hacía a mil por hora y estaba rememorando todo lo sucedido.

No sabía donde estaba, pero tampoco quería abrir los ojos para averiguarlo, no quería salir a fuera, quería recluirme un rato, no quería escucharlos los gritos de mi primo ni de mi tío, estaba demasiado agotada para los demás.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza salio en mi contra, para decirme que nunca pensaba en los demás, que siempre estaba pensando en mí.

Y le di la razón, creo que llegaba la hora de cambiar, pero algo dentro de mí lo impedía, era el miedo al dolor, estaba casi completamente segura que si por alguna razón confiaba en alguien acabaría mal y no quería dolor en mi vida, pero ahora mismo, ¿así es como pienso vivir? Entre bebidas alcohólicas y peleas.

Tenía que afrontar la verdad, todo lo que pasó a noche, fue algo que tenía que pasar para despertarme de este mundo, de un mundo donde mi familia sufría por mí, donde casi hago que Leah, fuese violada y no, no podía seguir, la conciencia me mataba poco a poco, necesitaba pedirle perdón.

Poco a poco sin prisas abrí mis ojos, sentí que estaba tumbada algo incomoda en algún sitio, y me dí cuenta que estaba dentro de un coche, el coche de Andrew, en la parte trasera, Leah, estaba en el asiento copiloto, con los ojos cerrados.

Salí del coche, y estábamos en La Push, el aire me dio en el rostro, despeino mi desastroso cabello, moviendo mis mechones castaños al ritmo del viento.

-Bella, ya estas despierta –escuché como Leah, me llamaba desde atrás y la vi, estaba preocupada por mi.

-Tengo un aspecto horrible ¿no? –bromeé para que se aligerara el ambiente.

-Horrible, es quedarse corto, tu labio se ve muy mal, se te esta hinchando –completó.

Miré hacia abajo y tenía mi ropa hecha añicos, se podía decir que no estaba decente para llegar a casa, tenía la camiseta rajada, que se me veía el corpiño.

-Vamos a casa Leah, estoy segura que tu hermano y mi primo me matan si me ven así como voy, y aparte de todo esto, lo siento muchísimo por lo de anoche, no quería que acabará hasta ese extremo, creo que llegué hasta un nivel, que desgraciadamente las consecuencias fueron a ti –le dije arrepentida de todo.

-No te preocupes, sé que es duro, pero no es tu culpa, me fui yo con él y tú no sabías nada, me defendiste a pesar de estar ebria, y mira como acabaste, medio desnuda y con el labio roto, en todo caso, debería yo pedirte perdón a ti –me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, fui yo quien te llevo allí esa noche, ignorante de lo que podía pasar, lo siento mucho, de veras –me disculpé.

-Bueno, vamos a dejarlo aquí, y vámonos a casa ya, antes de que nos vean por aquí y con estas pintas –dijo medio riéndose y yo la seguí.

Caminamos juntas por el denso bosque, el cielo estaba aclareciéndose, apenas deberían ser las 8 de la mañana, todo estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos, nuestras respiraciones tranquilas.

Llegamos hasta la separación de nuestros caminos.

-Bella, aquí nos despedimos, solo que encantada de ser tu amiga, y a ver si nos volvemos a encontrar, me gustaría volver a quedar contigo, pero con una situación muy distinta a la de anoche, solo eso –se despidió de mi con una abrazo y yo la imité.

-Si, muy distinta a la de anoche –solo susurré yo y ella me sonrió.

Caminé despacio hacia mi casa, intentando aplazar el encuentro con mi primo, no creía que le hiciera gracia verme en estas condiciones.

El viento soplo más fuerte y tuve un escalofrió y intenté protegerme del frío con mis brazos.

Llegué a casa y como me esperaba antes de llamar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Lian, muy, muy enfadado. Me estremecí al pensar en la que me esperaba, solo no quería que se enterara mi tío, porque no quería causarle más malestar del que ya le estaba causando, y aunque parezca que no, a mi tío le tenía un gran apreció.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluándome con la mirada, todo, miró mi labio y su expresión cambio a preocupación enseguida, bajo la mirada por mi cuerpo y aumentó la preocupación.

-¿Qué te a pasado? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos –Se te esta hinchando el labio, debería ir a curártelo –me previno y asentí.

Él me siguió hasta el baño, donde estaban todos los objetos para curarme.

Cogió el alcohol, y vertió el líquido en el algodón y sin dejar tiempo a decirle algo, lo paso por la herida del labio, apreté los dientes muy fuerte para no gritarle impropiedades.

-¿Me vas a decir como te lo hiciste? –preguntó impaciente. Sonreí, pero me arrepentí, el labio escocia muchísimo.

-No –contesté sin pensar, pero ciertamente, él se cabreó mucho y apretó más la herida inconscientemente y yo siseé de dolor.

-Discúlpame –susurró y se levantó en un solo movimiento, y se fue rápidamente, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente a su espalda.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y salí del baño, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Me cambie de ropa, poniéndome mi pijama, ya que no tenía ganas de ducharme ahora, solo esperaba descansar un poco y con suerte mi labio mejorara.

Me tumbé en la cama, cogí mi mp4 y cogí los auriculares también y seguidamente, puse música para relajarme.

Cerré los ojos y evité pensar en todo, pero como cualquier película de terror, mi mente me traicionó, lo curioso fue que me imagine a Jacob, el beso que me dio, nuestro beso, todo fue tan rápido y ahora pensaba en él como siempre tenía en mi mente, y no me gustaba esa sensación, se parecía al amor, -¿pero que se yo?, si nunca había sentido amor- y yo no quería, no quería.

Estaba bien como estaba, tenía a mis amigos, a mi primo, a mi tío, no quería otra persona en mi vida, estaba cansada de sentir dolor a la soledad, pero aún así, no quería depender de nadie.

Leer como la chica necesitaba protección que solo le podía dar el chico destinado, no me gustaba, me hacía pensar que las chicas siempre somos frágiles, pero no, somos fuertes, muy fuertes y yo no dejaré que nadie me proteja de nada, porque soy dura y no permitiré a nadie tenerme, pero como siempre, siempre hay alguien, hay, sin duda, y ese alguien es Jacob, mi subconsciente hoy me estaba dando por culo un rato, me hacía pensar en algo que no quería porque enamorarte te deja indefensa.

Pero te hace más fuerte, me dijo una vocecita.

No, negué con la cabeza y me esmere en la letra de canción que era only girl, de rihanna.

Me relajé y dejé que las canciones siguientes me llenaran la mente, sin querer pensar en otra cosa. Me quedé dormida al rato y me desperté cuando escuche a Lian, discutir con su padre.

Sabía que hablaban de mi, pero no quise meterme, por lo que cogí un pantalón corto y una camiseta gris que se apegaba al cuerpo, y me metí en la ducha.

Gemí cuando sentí el agua caliente sobre mi piel, me sentí bien, me enjabone el cuerpo y aclaré mi cabello con un champú de fresas.

Salí relajada y me sequé lentamente, total, para lo que hacía aquí, podría gastar todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Me vestí con rapidez después de ponerme crema por la piel expuesta.

Salí limpia y despejada, me metí en mi habitación otra vez y vi que tenía un mensaje de Andrew. "Cariño, ¿Dónde estas metida?"

"Estoy en mi casa, vete a casa ya, estamos bien, con algunas bajas, pero vivas, nos vemos"

Mientras acababa de enviar el mensaje escuche como la puerta se cerraba de un gran golpe. Me estremecí, pero ignoré ese hecho, se habría ido Lian o su padre.

Miré la hora y eran las 17:00, fui a comer ya que estaba hambrienta, baje a la cocina y Lian estaba tumbado en el sofá con los ojos bien cerrados. Pero los abrió cuando aparecí por ahí, me hecho una mala mirada y yo pase de él, y me fui a la cocina a hacerme algo de comer.

Me decidí por pollo y una ensalada, me tomé mi tiempo, saciando a mi estomago vacío, aún tenía dolor de cabeza y señales de una noche de fiesta, pero estaba tan acostumbrada que apenas era una pequeña molestia.

Acabé de comer y subí otra vez a mi habitación, iba a llamar a Leah, cuando me dí cuenta que no tenía su móvil.

Suspiré, hoy no tenía nada que hacer salvo, nada.

Escuché como tocaban ala puerta y Lian abrirla, seguidamente dejé de escuchar y me centré en jugar al móvil.

Mi puerta se abrió, me giré para ver quien había abierto y sorpresa mía al encontrarme con Jacob en el marco de esta.

Entro y cerró la puerta.

Permanecí callada, mirándole sin saber que decir o hacer, él mi miro igual

-La habitación de Lian esta al lado de esta- comenté como si nada y él siguió mirándome..

-No busco a Lian-dijo y ando un paso hacia mí.

Por inercia pegué un paso atrás.

Escuchamos como la puerta se abría de mi casa, se abría por segunda vez.

Eso significó que estaba sola con Jacob. Y me estremecí, pero me mantuve en mi lugar, firme.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté de mala manera.

Ira pasó por sus ojos, y violentamente se acercó a mí y me besó a la fuerza, agresivamente, mis labios temblaron bajo los suyos, pero enseguida le devolví el beso de la misma forma.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello, y lo agarré muy fuertemente, empujándolo hacia mí, con rabia, con toda la mierda que me estaba creando en mi cabeza, lo empezaba a odiar, aún más de lo que ya lo odiaba.

Me estampó contra la pared, llevo sus manos a mi cintura, y una vez allí la sujeto. Sus labios se movían rápidos y se hacia fácilmente con el control de la situación, sin previo aviso, su lengua, entró contacto con la mía, y el beso se hizo más intenso.

No pude evitar gemir, ante el contacto que me proporcionaba, estaba sintiendo sensaciones que nunca había sentido, y me gustaban, era placentero como me tocaba, y lo estaba disfrutando, pero aún así, también pensé en lo mal que me había tratado, lo borde que era conmigo, y me deje llevar por el orgullo y dignidad, al besarle con odio.

Él apretó sus caderas junto a las mías, y noté como poco a poco estaba creciendo.

Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo y comenzó a quitarme la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejando casi desnuda de cintura para arriba, solo con el corpiño. Él me acarició rudamente, provocándome descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, y sobre todo, sintiendo como me iba mojando.

Yo por mi parte, le quité su camisa, y me encendí más al ver los músculos que tenía, sin ningún pudor le acaricié todo lo que pude, pronto el nos llevó a la cama.

Me besó el cuello, mientras con sus manos me acariciaba los pechos, fuertemente, yo solo tenía la necesidad de gemir. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y lo halé hacía mi boca, para que me besara. Él gimió contra mis labios, cuando levante mis caderas, buscando fricción, que él no me proporcionaba aún.

Me quitó los pantalones cortos rápidamente y me hecho una rápido vistazo, vi, increíblemente como sus ojos se oscurecían más por el placer.

Para que él estuviera más cómodo, le quité los pantalones, seguidamente de los zapatos. Su erección era grandísima, digo, nunca había visto una tan grande, y me hizo estremecer.

Su pecho rozaba el mío, y sentí más descargas eléctricas, lo único que quería era que me tomara, en sus movimientos solo era brusquedad y violencia, pero yo no me quedaba corta.

Le mordí el cuello fuerte y le deje una marca, él gruño y volvió a estampar sus labios contra los míos violentamente.

Noté como mis labios se hinchaban por la brusquedad de los suyos, gemí, cuando su mano me rozó el bajo vientre. Sentí como un dedo lentamente se adentraba en mí y gemí más fuerte, levantando mis caderas en busca de esa deliciosa fricción.

Sus labios volvieron atacar los míos, mientras yo con mis manos acariciaba sus músculos, arañándolos fuertemente, dejando más marcas en su cuerpo.

Otro dedo suyo se deslizo, y este empezó a masajear mi clítoris, aumentando el placer que sentía, yo por otra parte baje mis manos hasta su masculinidad, aprecié su gran tamaño y empecé a deslizar mis manos de arriba abajo, él gimió contra mis labios y yo secundé su gemido.

Con agresividad él me quito mis ropa restante, que se trataba de la ropa interior quedándome desnuda enfrente de él. Él también se terminó de quitarse la ropa y se posiciono encima de mí.

Con odio, le volví a besar, no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo carbón que había sido conmigo, lo borde, lo estúpido, podría seguir insultándolo en mi mente, pero mordió mis labios y gemí de dolor, su cara reflejaba la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, al igual que yo.

Dolor, eso es lo que sentí, dolor, cuando se adentro dentro de mi con brusquedad y violencia, intenté reprimir las lagrimas, ya que no quería llorar. No quise llorar y que viera el dolor y la angustia que me estaba causando, era insoportable, pero no le daría el honor de verme suplicando para que parase.

Se movió con rapidez, cerré fuertemente los ojos y apreté los dientes para que no se me escapara ningún sollozo. Era insoportable, mucho, y más cuando aumentó la rapidez, yo intenté por todos los medios no quejarme, lo intenté, pero no pude, se me escapo un gemido de dolor.

Él completamente lo ignoró y me embistió con más fuerza, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, y ahora sus labios, ahogaban mis suplica silenciosas, sé que debería decir algo, pero no quería mostrarme débil frente a él. Él gimió contra mis labios, pero nada tenía que ver con el dolor que esta sufriendo yo.

El dolor se multiplico conforme avanzó, llegó hasta un extremo que no pude más y, las malditas lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por las comisuras de mis ojos.

Mierda, ¿esta fue la manera en que perdería mi virginidad? Por un chico al cual le odio, y que literalmente me esta matando, yo me había dejado llevar por el odio y aquí estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, sabia que ya de normal dolía, dolía bastante, pero nunca pensé que doliera tanto y más cuando él me estaba embistiendo con rabia.

Dolor, solo dolor, y ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, se me escapó un sollozo, que fue el que volvió a la realidad a Jacob.

Rápidamente se apartó de mí y se puso al lado. Escuché una maldición de su parte.

Respiré lentamente intentando tranquilizarme un poco, el dolor seguía ahí punzante, pero trate de ignorarlo, falle en esa misión.

Estuvimos en silenció lo que me pareció años, y me ponía incomoda estar en esta situación. Por lo que poco a poco me giré, el dolor había pasado un poco, pero aun seguía ahí.

Vi que estaba con los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil, como si tuviera miedo de hacer algún movimiento brusco. Sus brazos estaban cubriendo su cara, como si se despreciase a si mismo y tenía la boca fruncida en una mueca.

Con mi mano quité sus brazos de su cara, y él sorprendido abrió los ojos, y me vio con arrepentimiento, y supe que se había dejado llevar y que no pensaba que me estaba haciendo tanto daño, solo pensaba con rabia.

Me enterneció un poco verlo así y le sonreí un poco, él me miro con el seño fruncido.

-No es divertido –me contestó.

-Losé no lo es, pero ya nada lo cambiará- contesté en un tono de calidez.

-Lo sie… - no dejé que terminará de disculparse.

-No, no pidas disculpas por algo que cometimos los dos, por favor –le rogué ya que yo había sido tan culpable como él.

Él me miró de arriba abajo y me ruboricé al notar que esta desnuda frente a él y él sonrió un poco.

Incliné mi cabeza un poco y le besé con cariño y amor, me sorprendió mucho, pero él me contestó el beso, con los mismos sentimientos.

Su lengua entró en contacto con la mía, y suspiré feliz contra sus labios, y noté su sonrisa. Me reí un poco de esta situación, que ya no era para nada incomoda y era muy intima.

Volvió a unir nuestros labios y el besó se fue intensificando poco a poco, hasta que otra vez, tenía la sensación de hormigueo y el calor por mi cuerpo se duplico, cuando sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad y dulzura hasta mi pecho, donde acarició los pezones hasta que los endureció.

Comparado con antes, esto era la gloria, con tanto cariño y amor, él me beso suavemente, para luego deslizar su boca por mi cuello y allí dio pequeños besitos que me hizo reír. Él volvió a mis labios con una dulce sonrisa y volvió a besarlos.

Gemí cuando sus manos trabajaron en mi pecho, humedeciéndome más.

Se volvió a posicionarse encima de mí, y seguimos con los besos, bajo su boca hasta mi pecho y chupó y lamió mis pezones, yo solo gemía ante la sensación.

Cuando ya tuvo a los dos satisfechos volvió a besarme, yo levante mis caderas y lo noté otra vez duro, su erección y estaba preparada, rocé sus caderas contra las mías y los dos gemimos a la vez, sin poder evitar ese agradable placer.

-No quiero volver a hacerte daño –me susurró en mi oído.

-Sé que no lo harás, confió en ti –le susurré de vuelta y noté que cogía confianza.

Lentamente mientras me besaba se adentro en mi, y sentí dolor, pero no tan intenso como antes, ahora era más calmado, más soportable. Cerré los ojos.

Poco a poco se adentro más en mí y sentí que se paraba, abrí los ojos y vi que me miraba, solo puede levantar un poco las caderas para que comenzara moverse.

Y así lo hizo, poco a poco, se fue metiendo y saliendo, me embestía con cuidado, con mis manos agarré su pelo y lo acerqué a mi y lo besé tiernamente y pasionalmente.

Al principió sentí dolor, pero poco a poco empecé a sentir placer, se sentía bien.

Gemí su nombre, y él entendió y fue más rápido, yo solo disfrute de esta sensación. Me cogió por la cadera y nos movimos al unísono, susurrando nuestros nombres.

Empecé a sentir como un calor se apoderaba en el centro de mi feminidad, y se contraía alrededor de su masculinidad.

Gemimos y yo temblé, llegando a la cumbre, donde solo había mas placer. A las pocas embestidas él también se corrió. Temblando, se dejo caer encima de mí.

Yo con dulzura le quité el pelo de la cara, estábamos sudados, nuestras respiraciones se mantenieron irregulares.

Minutos después nos tranquilizamos y nuestras respiraciones se volvieron regular, él se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura. Lo único que pude fue cerrar los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa Chicaas! Ya estoy aquí****, lamento la tardanza, pero quise subir el capitulo la semana anterior, pero no pude, porque vino mi prima y no pude seguir, además también he estado estudiando, ya que quiero aprobar todo y este curso no es fácil.**

**Y nada, aquí les traigo un lemmon, no se como me habrá salido, es mi primer lemmon, y nada, disfruten del capitulo y que pasen un buen fin de semana!**

**Intentaré actualizar mas pronto y no me demoraré tanto.**

**Dejar un review para opinar sobre el capitulo y si osa gustado.**

**#Marinna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, de mi cabeza.**

_Esta historia trata sobre Bella y Jacob, me gusta más Edward pero no pega con la historia que tenía en mente, por lo que me apañe con Jacob. Él es un licántropo_

_(Lo siento por si hago alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención.)._

* * *

**-Mi vida antes de él.**

**Bella pov**

_Minutos después nos tranquilizamos y nuestras respiraciones se volvieron regular, él se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura. Lo único que pude fue cerrar los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño._

No sé si estaba despierta o dormida, quizás estuviera inconsciente, pero solo sentía, si, sentir, ignoraba donde estaba y lo que estaba alrededor, pero yo solo sentía, sentía un dolor intenso, un dolor horroroso en la parte baja de mi vientre.

No quería moverme, tenía miedo de moverme por si se intensificará el dolor, me repetí en mi mente, que lo que había ocurrido, ayer u hoy, no se exactamente cuando, había sido realidad, todo lo que había pasado era la amarga o placentera realidad, según el punto de vista de cualquiera, pero en mi punto, había sido malo.

Estaba en la raya del limite de arrepentirme, solo que aún no esta estaba segura, un pensamiento falso, y acabaría por arrepentirme sobre eso.

¿Jacob y yo? No lo tenía claro, estaba claro, que al principio era por la rabia que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero llegado al final, no creo que eso fuera rabia, no sabía exactamente que era, solo paso. ¿Era amor quizá? No podía ser…

¿Yo enamorarme? Déjamelo dudar, aún no se me borraba el recuerdo, era tan vivido, lo había disfrutado, pero ¿lo hice de verdad?

Esas eran las palabras exactas para sacarme de este estupor y de que mi pequeño cerebro inteligente, se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto respecto a mí.

¿Yo de verdad había tenido sexo con Jacob? Me había entregado así a cualquiera, no es que tenía planeado algo mas romántico ni nada, sabía que algún día la perdería por probar cosas nuevas, sin ningún chico especial… Bueno quizás Andrew, pero lo dudaba mucho.

Abrí los ojos, disipando todo lo que estaba pensando.

Cogí mi teléfono y miré la hora, eran las 6 de la mañana y Jacob no estaba, me moví hasta su lado de la cama, y estaba fría, se habría ido hace tiempo, ignoraba donde estaba y cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera, ¿pero a mi que me importaba? Mi mente decía una cosa… yo quería pensar otra. Pero al fin y al cabo, todo llevaría hasta un mismo punto, tarde o temprano tendría que pensar sobre que sentía por Jacob, pero estaba claro que ahora no era el momento.

Gemí, cuando me senté en la cama, y vi que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre, seguramente mía, recuerdos de anoche me llegaron y los deshice inmediatamente, ahora no podía pensar en eso.

Me quería duchar, pero ahora un poco pronto, esperaría un poco, eran las 6 ¿no? Entonces ayer por la tarde sucedió todo, no me extrañaba que se fuera, había dormido bastante a mi parecer.

Bien, creo que ahora empezaba a divagar en tonterías, céntrate Bella, no puedes cometer otro error como el de ayer, bien, ahora que más o menos estaba perfectamente cociente de todo, cogí la ropa y me fui al cuarto de baño.

No quería molestar a mi primo y mi tío, pero enserio, necesitaba una ducha, tenía restos de sangre entre los muslos, y no era muy agradable… Intenté no hacer mucho ruido, pero ducharse era algo que requería hacer ruido.

Deje la ropa en la superficie de la pica, y encendí el grifo de la ducha, esperando un poco para que el agua se calentará, ya que el agua fría no hacia bien a mi piel… Había leído, que el agua fría hacia bien al cuerpo, ¿pero que tontería era esa? Que los huesos se congelaran, no creo que fuera bueno… Pero en fin…

Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficiente caliente, me metí, y sentí como las gotas se deslizaban por mi piel, relajándome, sintiéndome cómoda o como en casa, ante la maravillosa sensación, ducharme era algo que no podía evitar hacer todos los días, me relajaba y tenía ese tiempo para mi, para no pensar en nada.

Cogí el jabón y me enjabone mi cuerpo con cuidado, en mi parte baja, iba con mucho cuidado ya que el dolor aún era intenso, y me dolía. Esperaba que alguna crema de las que tenía sirviese para aplacar un poco el dolor.

Luego cogí el champú de fresa y me lo apliqué suavemente, masajeándome la cabeza a mí paso, suspiré, esto era muy agradable.

Cuando no pude dejar pasar mas las cosas, me lavé el pelo con agua tibia para que se quedara suave y sedoso, y limpié los restos de jabón que queda en mi cuerpo y apagué el grifo. Sin esperar un segundo más me enrollé en la toalla, el clima aquí era frío por las mañanas y notaba el pequeño aire que se colaba.

Me sequé con rapidez y con cuidado, me puse la ropa interior y me metí dentro de unas medias para luego ponerme unos pantalones pitillo encima **(N.A: No he podido evitarlo ponerlo, yo me pongo tres o cuatro medias y luego el pantalón cuando hace frío xd) **y por la parte de arriba me coloqué una camiseta y encima una sudadera.

Salí y me fui a la habitación.

Miré la hora eran las 7.30, fui a la cocina y prepare el desayuno para los tres, hice zumo de naranja y tostadas. Bebí mí zumo y tomé rápidamente un tostada y unas pocas galletas y me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Una vez terminada esa tarea, cogí el móvil, las llaves de casa (que el otro día me dio mi tío) y un abrigo y salí a la calle.

Agarré el tabaco que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y cogí un cigarro.

Me lo metí en la boca, y lo encendí, aspiré lentamente y dejé que el humo entrara en mí, lo retuve unos segundos y luego lo deje salir por la boca. Lo cogí entre los dedos y fui caminando hasta llegar a la playa, donde apenas recordaba donde estaba.

Con pasos lentos, caminé hacia donde había un acantilado, dejé que el aire fresco jugara con mis mechones del pelo, y solo disfrute de las sensaciones que eso causaba.

Respiré lentamente y volví a poner el cigarro en mi boca, fumando, eso me tranquilizaba en gran parte y me des-estresaba, me senté en la punta del acantilado, y dejé que mis piernas se balancearan en el aire.

No había estado así de tranquila desde que me trasladé aquí, terminé con el cigarro y me dediqué a ver el mar, que estaba bajo mis pies, una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios. Tendría que tirarme por aquí algún día, se veía divertido, así no estaría aburrida, y también podría decirle a alguien que se viniera, pero lo dudaba mucho, me lo prohibirían, en fin… solo me quedaba hacerlo yo sola y sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Sonreí por eso, sería mi próxima reto, aunque no era exactamente un reto, pero me hacia ilusión.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí y me giré rápidamente para ver a Lian acercarse a mí, con un paso despreocupado y con las manos a los bolsillos. Pego los tres pasos que lo separaban de mí y se sentó a mi lado, como si nada, yo ya suponía que venía a hablar.

Sin mirarme tomó una respiración y soltó lentamente el aire, como si quisiera hablar pero no se atreviera, seguramente era un tema delicado.

-Uh, ¿Bella?- dijo nerviosamente y frunciendo el seño exageradamente.

-Dime, Lian, ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté sin rodeos, pasándome la mano por el pelo, para desordenarlo aún mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Esta bien, quiero que confíes en mi, sé que todo esto es irreal, es muy duro para mi padre y para mi, pero te conocimos desde que eras una niña pequeña, eras tan dulce, tan tierna, que si no fueras igual a ella, diría que no sois la misma persona, mi padre esta muy preocupado, yo también por supuesto, queremos a esa niña que gastaba bromas, que nos hacia reír, que con solo su presencia sonriéramos –tartamudeaba un poco y cerró los ojos como si deseara que fuera tiempo atrás –Queremos a nuestra Bella de vuelta-.

-Ugh… Lamento decirte que esa niña se desvaneció Lian, ya no soy la que era, desde hace tiempo cambié, entiéndelo Lian, ya nada es como antes –dije salir todo el aire que retenía, y lagrimas de frustración se deslizaron por mi rostro.

Me abrazó fuerte contra él, manteniéndome en sus brazos, yo sola sabía que poco duraría esa coraza que creé, que ahora lo que más necesitaba era el amor de una familia, una familia que nunca tuve, porque mis verdaderos padres, no se preocupaban por mi, nunca estaban en casa, crecí en un ambiente solitario, convenciéndome a mi misma que no necesitaba el amor de nadie, pero ahora me daba cuenta lo muy equivocada que estaba, todo el mundo necesita amor.

Abracé fuertemente a Lian, seria la última vez que me vería en este estado, ya no más, al momento me separé y con una última mirada, me fui de allí y caminé, caminé, ahora lo que realmente necesitaba era alcohol que me hacia olvidar.

Mi cuerpo dolía aún y el sentimiento de tristeza me golpeaba fuertemente, no quería ser débil, quería ser fuerte, poder tragar todas las cosas de la vida sin ahogarme en ellas.

Respiré y me quité todas las lagrimas de mi rostro, me fui a casa y cogí una botella de vodka que tenía aguardada, salí sin que mi tío me viera y vi en el reloj de la entrada que eran 10.39 de la mañana, no importaba, aunque no me gustará beber tan pronto, decidí que era algo que necesitaba.

Me escondí por el bosque no quería que Lian, o alguno de sus amigos me pillaran, enseguida pensé en Jacob, pero no, admití profundamente que me gustaba, pero nada más, más bien, no lo admitía en voz alta.

Me senté bajo un árbol, y abrí la botella, para beber un gran trago, a palo seco, como me gustaba, me subiría rápido, ya que apenas había comido algo para desayunar y hacía un par de horas.

Me abandoné con el alcohol, bebí a grandes tragaos causando arcadas, pero las reprimí, dios, como dolía, no quería pensar en mis padres, y Lian lo que había hecho era hacerme revivir aquellas solitarios momentos, donde la única compañía que tenía era la de mi querida habitación.

Sollocé sin darme cuenta y todo lo que había estado reteniendo hace años, me calló sobre mi, demasiado para aguantarlo.

Me quedé encerrada en mi mundo, bebiendo, para olvidar, perdonar, para dejar de sufrir… Pronto sentí como la botella desaparecía de mis manos y unos brazos ya conocidos me rodearon, pero yo los rechacé cosa que fue inútil, porque su fuerza sobrepasaba la mía.

-Jacob –susurré.

-shh, ven aquí –me contestó y me acomodo en sus fuertes brazos.

Nos apoyo a los dos contra un árbol, yo en su pecho, escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, y me abrazó más fuerte cuando mis lagrimas llegaron a tocar su piel.

-Dios, odio esto, ¿Por qué nadie siente apreció por mi? –me quejé llorosa como una niña pequeña, yo quería que alguien me quisiera, ya no podía estar como hasta ahora, mi primo, me había abierto los ojos de una manera increíble, tanto que rozaba el dolor, odiaba depender de alguien, pero creo que ya había llegado al límite.

¿Que sé pensaba la gente? ¿que no sentía, ni sufría dolor? No era una maldita muñeca sin sentimientos, quizá lo demostraba por fuera, pero ¡maldita sea! Yo tenía sentimiento, dejé escapar un sollozó y me agarré más fuerte a Jacob, mierda, estaba dejando que me viera vulnerable, pero no pensé mucho en ello, esta realmente necesitada de una caricia.

Levanté la cabeza del cuello de Jacob y él lentamente levanto un brazo y se deshizo de mis lágrimas, me acerqué involuntariamente a sus labios, sentía su respiración en mi rostro, fijé las manos en su cuello, y acerqué su cabeza a la mía.

Besé sus labios muy despacio, disfrutando de cada pequeño roce, por fin admití que estaba enamorada de él, él estaba aquí cuando más lo necesitaba, que aunque me molestará que se metiera en mi vida, él estaba aquí, ahora, consolándome.

Separó sus labios de los míos un centímetro y me susurró:

-Yo te apreció, eres importante para mí-.

Me derritió por dentro y lágrima siguieron a las anteriores, y ataqué sus labios con una chispa de esperanza, de que él pudiera quererme.

Nos besamos largamente, no me dí cuenta de nada, el tiempo trascurría sin piedad, pero a mi eso ya no me importaba, estaba absorta besando a Jacob, y si, lo quería, solo tuvo que abrirme los ojos Lian, para darme cuenta de todo, de todo lo que sufrían ellos, de que en realidad, lo de mis padres si me afectaba, pero, que hacía ver que no y me convencía de ello.

Me prometí a mi misma, pensar en otros, no solo en mí y decidí callarme mentalmente y disfrutar de Jacob plenamente.

Nuestro beso, pronto pasó a ser pasional, y me dejé llevar gustosamente, pasé mis manos por su pecho, y queriendo llegar a más, y apretando sus labios contra los míos, pasé mis manos por debajo de su fina camiseta, dándole caricias suaves, calidas.

Gimió contra mis labios y me apretó aún más contra él, yo quise reír, pero no pude, sus manos calientes estaban ahora quitándome el abrigo para tener más contacto hacía mi, acaricié su pezón solo pensando en que quería darle placer.

El besó mis labios suavemente, y acto seguido, paró, suspirando contra estos.

Me miró con los ojos oscurecidos por el placer y rápidamente me levanto, cogió mi chaqueta y dándome la mano, me llevó a través del bosque, entrando al pueblecito, cogió un camino y me llevó a lo que parecía una casa, donde abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar. Sin decir nada, me llevó a una habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso y volvió a atacar mis labios. Tiró mi chaqueta al suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté entre beso y beso.

-Estamos en mi casa y exactamente en mi habitación –contesto, deshaciéndose de mi camisa, y yo no me quedé atrás, mis manos ya se habían encargado de quitar esa fina camisa que traía puesta, y ahora estaba ocupado en sus pantalones.

Volví a besarlo, me encanta esa sensación de calidez y pasión que destilaba, era como una fuerte mezcla que estaba apunto de provocar una explosión.

Acabé de quitar sus pantalones y el ya estaba con los míos al quitarlos y ver que tenía unas medias de bajo se quedo con una graciosa cara de confundido que solté unas risitas por ello.

Sus zapatillas y las mías volaron, y de un momento a otro me quedé tendida sobre la cama y él arriba de mi, besándome con fuerza y cuidado.

Se deshizo de mi media con mala cara, y con mi cintura para arriba desnuda, que no sé en que momento logró quitarme, su boca fue directamente a mi pecho, besó, chupo mi pezón, causando que gimiera su nombre, placenteramente, olas de calor recorrían mi cuerpo, que parecía estar en llamas en este momento.

Me arqueé contra él y él aprovecho para darme placer con el otro pecho, imitando perfectamente lo ocurrido con el anterior.

Gemí su nombre y jadeé placenteramente. Él únicamente con sus boxers se veía irresistiblemente y cambié de posiciones quedándome arriba de él, pasé mi lengua por su pecho, y chupando sus pezones siguiendo el recorrido.

Él gimió mi nombre, y me sentí bien, él se sentía bien por lo que hacía y eso me subió el ego. Besé cada músculo de su pecho, detallando los cuadritos con mi lengua, subí hasta su cuello, y lamí su cuello lentamente, una tortura, lo absorbí su cuello, dejando como un poco de su cuello, se volvía morado.

Jadeó y me apretó más contra él, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran.

Mierda, todo era jodidamente placentero, que volví a imitar su movimiento y otra ráfaga de placer recorrió mi cuerpo y me humedecí más aún.

Su gran erección estaba aprisionada por sus boxers, los dos llevábamos solo una prenda encima y sin más aguante, quité sus boxers dejando al esplendor su gran erección. Él tardó poco en quitar a mí también mi última pieza y nos giró.

Besó suavemente mis labios, y metió un dedo dentro de mí, gemí y moví más mi cadera, buscando esa grandiosa sensación, él metió dos dedos y se deslizaron fácilmente. Mis fluidos se hacían cada vez más conforme Jacob me excitaba. Al ver que estaba lo suficiente lubricada quitó sus dedos, y poco a poco, entró en mí.

Al principio fue un poco incomodo, molesto, pero luego empecé a sentir lo bien que se sentía, la palabra 'bien' no era exactamente lo que sentía, era algo más grande, más profundo. Se paró cuando se metió entero y me miró a los ojos, en busca de algún dolor o incomodidad, yo moví mi cadera para que empezara a moverse.

Su boca se posó en mi pecho, chapándolo, mientras volvía a moverse, arqueé mi espalda y el aceleró poco a poco los movimientos, él tenía miedo de que volviera hacerme daño, pero no era dolor lo que sentía ahora precisamente.

Gemimos al unísono, y volvió a embestirme, cogí su cabello y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, y los besé, eran tan sensuales que no pude reprimir el deseo de morderlos suavemente, moví mi cadera para acompañarlo y el placer se hizo más intenso.

Suspiré, gemí y jadeé, mientras él me embestía cada vez más fuerte, con mis manos, me atreví a acariciarlo, para que sintiera tanto placer como sentía yo cuando él me tocaba, acaricie otra vez su pecho y volví mi boca a su cuello, y besé el chupetón que le había echo.

Sus embestidas iban en aumento, nuestra respiración irregular se volvió pesada, y nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos.

-M…ás –gemí contra sus labios –más fue…rte, Jacob- jadeaba.

Él gimió, pero hizo lo que le ordené.

Sentía como mi cuerpo quemaba, los dos nos movíamos al unísono, disfrutaba cada caricia suya, cada beso, cada susurro, en el que decía mi nombre, yo imitaba sus acciones, le acariciaba todo lo que podía, causando que sus movimientos se hicieran más rápidos, aunque dude que podía ir más rápido.

Notaba como el calor se presionaba en mi vientre bajo, como descargar me recorrían el cuerpo, Jacob se dio cuenta y para facilitar mi orgasmo, me empezó a acariciar el clítoris, eso fue lo que finalmente hizo que me corriera violentamente, cuatro embestidas más y él se vino también, nuestros espasmos nos consumieron.

Descanso su cuerpo contra el mío. Pronto, se movió y se tumbo al otro lado de la cama, poco a poco, mi respiración volvió a su estado normal.

Su cuerpo, cerca del mío, emitía calor, provocando que me sintiera segura y protegida.

Me sentí relajada, incluso feliz, saboreando el momento, dándome cuenta de que había vuelto a tener sexo con Jacob, y para que ocultar-lo, lo amaba, y… ¿Qué? Amaba a Jacob y había vuelto a caer ante él.

Desperté del letargo en el que estaba sumida y me senté rápidamente en la cama, asustando a Jacob en proceso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esa es tu pregunta? –le repliqué molesta ante su comportamiento.

-Si, no lo entiendo… Estábamos bien hace un momento –comentó también un poco molesto, al estar yo molesta.

-Déjame que te lo explique, idiota. No me gusta que me utilicen de este modo, te odio, no se porque mierdas haces que siempre acabe en la cama contigo –le contesté furiosa.

-¿Qué yo que, perdona? Yo en ningún momento te he dicho que lo hagas, lo has hecho porque tu querías, yo no te he obligado –dijo furioso, sentándose en la cama también.

Me puse delante de él, sin vergüenza a que me viera desnuda, ignorando todo, solo sentía una rabia por dentro, yo le quería y él lo único que quería era sexo conmigo.

-No, pero has hecho que me enamorara de ti, para luego dejarme, porque desde un puto principio no te he caído bien, y en este momento te odio, por hacer que te quiera y luego dejarme destrozada –le grité con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba tan furiosa que no me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Me levanté dejando-lo estático para vestirme con rapidez. Pero antes de ponerme siquiera la ropa interior, él ya me había cogido.

-No digas algo no sabes, solo estás diciendo tonterías, yo no te voy a dejar, nunca, siempre voy a estar contigo, aún cuando tu no quieras –me dijo amarrándome más fuerte de la cintura y pegándome a él.

-Di que te importo y que nunca me dejarás, prométemelo Jacob –le dije girándome hacia él –yo te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo, no sé que hacer –le confesé.

-Bella, cariño, te amo, desde un mismo principio, cuando vi que te destrozabas la vida, bebiendo y todo eso, me enfadé mucho contigo, por eso tenía mala cara –me dijo acunándome cariñosamente y llevándome otra vez hacia su cama.

-Pero, yo soy así, yo…-empecé a decir.

-No, yo te ayudaré, pero por favor, prométeme que no volverás a joderte como lo estabas haciendo, prométemelo –dijo él tumbándonos en la cama otra vez.

-Yo, prometo que lo intentaré, pero no me dejes sola, nunca –dije.

No sé como de una discusión habíamos acabado declarándonos, pero me alegraba, ahora sabía que tenía a alguien, alguien que le importaba, aparte de Lian y su padre.

Él me besó y empezamos u n juego en el que tardaríamos un rato en acabar.

* * *

**Holaaa, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como fueron las fiestas de navidad, año nuevo y todo eso, pues me entretení más de lo que debía y nada, deciros que aquí hay un nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste.**

**Como mañana, el lunes 17 es mi cumpleaños, he pensado en subirlo par daros una sorpresa, :) estoy feliz por ello.**

**Pronto se acabará, no sé cuantos capítulos más voy a hacer, la verdad, primero había pensado en hacer esta historia de un one-shoot, pero me he entretenido y será una historia cortita.**

**Que más deciros… que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, de Edward y Bella, que es algo así… ****''Bella es muy poco estudiosa, sus notas son muy malas, no estudia, por lo que sus padres la envían a un colegio privado, allí conoce a los populares, que se meten con los nerds, Edward es nerd, que evitará estar con Bella, ya que no puede juntarse con los Neris"**

**No soy buena en los summaris, pero es algo así.**

**Gracias a las nuevas lectoras, y las que me dejan un review, me hacen tener ganas de escribir y subirlo más rápido. Un beso a todas.**

**-Azkaban, se que es muy raro pasar ****pasar de un extremo a otro en 10 minutos**, **pero quería hacer notable la diferencia, del odio que se tenían al amor.**

**Pues ya nada más que decir, que gracias a todas y que os guste el capítulo.**

**Os dejo mi twitter por si quereis agregarme. .com/marinnaccm**

**#Marinna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, de mi cabeza.**

_Esta historia trata sobre Bella y Jacob, me gusta más Edward pero no pega con la historia que tenía en mente, por lo que me apañe con Jacob. Él es un licántropo_

_(Lo siento por si hago alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención.)._

* * *

**-Mi vida antes de él.**

**Bella pov**

Estaba tranquila en la cama, hacia un rato me había despertado y notaba como el cuerpo de Jacob estaba a mi lado, no sabía que hora era ni nada por el estilo, yo simplemente estaba tan bien abrazado a él, que no me importaba ya, nada. En este momento me sentía tan feliz que no podía expresarlo y tenía una efusividad por dentro que me impulsaba a saltar, gritar y muchas cosas más.

Intenté respirar para tranquilizarme, pero no podía, me había declarado a Jacob y el me correspondía y habíamos acabado junto, fue una gran noche, la mejor, no la olvidaría nunca. Sonreí como una tonta, y muy pronto la vibración de mi móvil sonó a la otra punta de su habitación.

Me levanté muy despacio para no despertar a Jacob, aparté sus brazos de mi cintura, y fui hacia donde casualmente mis pantalones estaban tirados.

Era un mensaje.

"Bella, ¡¿Dónde coño estas? Como dentro de diez minutos no llegues a casa, me encargaré de que nunca más salgas, te quiere, Lian"

Ya, que me quería, déjamelo dudarlo, en fin, suspiré y me vestí. Caminé lentamente hacia la cama donde Jacob estaba tumbado y le deposité un leve beso en su frente.

Di la vuelta y vi su cajón entreabierto y fui a cerrarlo, cuando vi una foto de él y una chica, el la tenía abrazado por la cintura y sonreían mutuamente, era una foto muy bonita y me enfadé. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Era una especie de playboy o algo así?

Salí de su habitación rápidamente antes de que empezara a pensar cosas algo no muy bonita. Llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí sin hacer apenas ruido, salí y de manera suave cerré la puerta.

Noté el aire sobre mi piel, me estremecí y me abracé a mi misma, miré hacia el cielo y aún estaba oscuro, por lo que debería ser más o menos las siete de la mañana.

Estaba enfadada, furiosa y todo por causa de Jacob, otra vez, era… él era importante para mi, me hacia enfadar mucho. Y no quería seguir dando vueltas sobre la foto, quizá fuera una ex o algo así que tuviera aprecio o quizá era su novia y tal vez…

Sacudí la cabeza y me centre en llegar a casa lo antes posible, el aire golpeaba mi piel cada vez más frío a cada paso que daba, aunque me vendría muy bien para pensar.

Pronto llegaría a casa, ya que todas las casas estaban más o menos juntas y la de Jacob estaba cerca de la mía. No caminé mucho más cuando llegué a casa y me encontré en la cocina a Lian, con cara de enfadado y el seño fruncido. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y fui a mi habitación para ponerme algo más caliente.

Me puse una sudadera encima y bajé, deduje por la cara de Lian que quería hablar conmigo, por lo que me apuré para llegar pronto a la sala.

Él en un principio me vio un poco sorprendido así lo dejó ver.

-Me sorprende que no estés harta de alcohol, aunque viendo de este último tiempo, ya no llegas borracha a casa, pero aún así no llegas –comenzó a hablar lentamente – ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba mi padre? ¿Acaso sabes como se siente cada vez que sales y no vuelves? No solo él, sino yo también, Bella – habló de manera lenta, como si quisiera que esas palabras me llegarán.

-Sé, sé que lo estoy intentando, sé que no soy perfecta, que he cometido mil errores, uno tras otros sin pensar en las consecuencia, pero no es fácil, Lian, entiéndeme, no es fácil cambiar de un momento para otro, así que te pediría que no me presiones –contesté con todo el sentimiento que tenía.

Pronto sentí que me desmoronaría delante de él, por lo que no lo dejé hablar y salí corriendo de casa, me adentré en el bosque, otra vez sin pensar en las consecuencias de mi causa, y pronto me sentí agotada, por lo que me paré a respirar, y dejé que las lágrimas expresaran en ese momento todo lo que sentía.

Jacob, Jacob, quizá tenía a otra, pero ahora pensándolo bien, recordé los rostros, y la chica se parecía mucho a él, por lo que debería ser su hermana o algo así, por lo que el dolor de mi cuerpo, no fue hasta en ese momento que lo dejé escapar en forma de suspiro.

Me senté bajo un árbol, y dejé que mi cabeza se deshiciera de los malos pensamientos, y cerré los ojos, sabía que no era para nada una modelo a seguir de hija, prima etc, pero debían entender el porque era así, que yo me construí así por el poco tiempo que me dedicaban mis padres y que ahora intentaba arreglar todo el desastre que había dejado.

Me sonó el móvil, que olvidé dejarlo en casa, en la pantalla ponía 'Lian' por lo que rechacé la llamada y cerré el móvil.

-Hola –sentí como alguien con una dulce voz me decía, yo me sobresalté demasiado, y él que estaba al otro lado se rió, levanté la mirada y me encontré con un chico muy hermoso, al lado del árbol que estaba enfrente del mío.

Era perfecto, sus facciones perfectas, su pelo de un color oscuro y sus ojos eran negros con destellos rojos, y esos destellos me asustaron, pero más al ver lo que expresaban ellos. Su cuerpo era mejor que el de un modelo perfecto, y sus brazos fuertes, eran muy musculosos. Pero lo que más miedo me dio fue su sonrisa sádica.

-¿No me dices nada cariño? –me miró de arriba a bajo, y su sonrisa se acentuó.

Por un momento todo se paró, me quede estática sin saber que hacer o decir, sabía que algo no andaba bien, que era peligroso, pero su belleza era la que mandaba. Mi corazón dio un salto al recordar a Jacob.

-Hola –dije admirando su belleza. Él se rió suavemente.

-Por fin dices algo –acto seguido sonrió- ven a mi-susurró con sus ojos brillantes, expectantes.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté, y vacilando un poco di un primer paso, otra vez, sin pensar las consecuencias de mi acto. Él extendió sus manos hacia mí, en señal de que me acercara más a él.

Volví a dar un paso, solamente me quedaban cuatro o cinco pasos para llegar a él, y volví a dar otro, y otro, hasta que llegué a su altura, y él me cogió de las manos, acercándome hasta él, sin previo aviso me besó.

No supe que hacer, por lo que me quedé parada, sin hacer nada.

-Bella! –gritó una voz ronca atrás de mí. No dudé ni un segundo en separarme de él.

Reconocí la voz, ¿Quién no reconocería la voz de su amor? Oh, mierda, eso fue lo primero que pensé, ¿Porqué a mi? ¿Porqué?¿Por que siempre me ocurre algo cuando todo va bien?.

Me giré hacia él, y solo encontré preocupación, y un poco de rabia, pero claramente la preocupación era la principal sensación de él. Él solo miraba a mi acompañante.

Le miré sin entender, no sabía de qué iba todo eso.

Me giré para ver a mi acompañante y le eche una mirada confusa. Sacudí mi cabeza y se me separé de él, pero no duró mucho ya que él me cogió, y acercó su boca a mi cuello, donde aspiró mi aroma.

-Suéltala- gruó Jacob, dando un paso hacia nosotros. Él estaba muy furioso, en su mirada había destellos de resignación también.

-Oh, para nada, da un paso más y la muerdo, no querrás eso ¿verdad lobito? –dijo con el chico con una sonrisa sádica en su perfecto rostro.

Pero pronto capte el sentido de sus palabras, ¿morder? ¿A mi? ¿Él era algún tipo de animal que comía carne humana o algo así? Me mareé más, porque siendo sincera, no sabía que pasaba, ¿me iba a morder? ¿Entonces sería mi fin? No, Jacob, no dejaría que me matara… pero después de vernos besarnos ¿Qué pensaría de mí?

Sentí como lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, y miré a Jacob, que me miraba con temor, levantó una mano y yo imité su gesto, y sollocé.

Sentí una respiración en mi cuello, y como lentamente me lamia el cuello. Sollocé y un espasmo me recorrió todo el cuerpo, el chico rió. Pero yo negué con la cabeza y intenté separarlo de mi, alargando la distancia, pero no me dejó.

-Maldito, suéltala ya –Jacob, en ese momento estaba temblando demasiado, y hacía mucho esfuerzo en controlarse, pero no podía, por que, cada vez temblaba mucho, y me asusté. Sus espasmos eran frenéticos.

Hice un movimiento en acercarme, ahora ya no lloraba, solo estaba muy preocupaba, ¿que le pasaba a Jacob?

-Tranquila cariño, él esta bien –dijo riendo y abrazándome apretándome con demasiada fuerza para que no me escapara. Gemí de dolor, y vi como Jacob, no sé controlo y se convirtió en un lobo delante mía.

Él chico, lo vio sorprendido, y me soltó, tirándome a un lado. Caí contra pequeñas piedras, clavándome-las en la piel, y mi cabeza chocó contra el suelo. Mis ojos querían cerrarse, perderse en la conciencia, pero no los dejé, quería ver como era posible lo que había pasado, ¿Jacob se había trasformado en lobo delante mía? ¿O era una imaginación mía? Lo dudaba lo último, me caracterizaba por no tener imaginación, o, ya sabía, el vodka me había echo alucinar.

Me senté despacio, lo más probable era que tuviera algún moratón y poco más.

-Pensaba que te ibas a controlar por ella, pero veo que no, por lo que llega a la conclusión de que es importante para ti, lastima, olía tan bien, pero tú has interrumpido mi comida, ahora pagarás por ello- gruñó el chico, enfurecido de verdad.

-Jacob – susurré y vi como el lobo me miraba, su mirada era tan humana, que estaba segura que él era Jacob, le miré asustada, por dios, todo el mundo se asustaría al ver que un chico no más de 18 años se convertía en lobo delante de ellos.

Respiré entre cortadamente, esta mareada, todo esto me venía muy grande, yo no podía soportarlo más, y aún me encontré peor, al ver a ambos pelear, zarpazo por ahí, mordisco por allá.

Me sentí completamente dentro de un cuento de monstruos, porque de hadas no era, de eso estaba segura.

Mi mareo cada vez era peor, ahora apenas podía ver, mi visión era borrosa, y sentía dolor de cabeza, y por enzima de todo, pinchazos dentro de mi cuerpo, comencé a tener grandes espasmos. Nadie requería en mí, todo se centraba en la lucha.

Intenté levantarme, pero me caí, y mi cabeza ya dañada, sufrió otro golpe, respiré, pero no podía ya ni tan solo respirar, por lo que como pude me arrastré hasta el árbol más cercano y apoyarme ahí.

Antes de cerrar los ojos vi como el 'chico come carne' era derrotado por el lobo, que mordió un brazo suyo, y cerré los ojos y no supe nada más.

Aún en la inconciencia, sentí como unos brazos calientes me cogían en brazos, y me levantaban con facilidad, y me llevaban, no pensé más, me ahogue en el mar de negrura.

Me desperté cuando una mano se posaba en mi frente. Abrí los ojos.

-Uhm… Lo siento, no quería despertarte –musitó Lian, suavemente. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, no podía más. Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado.

-Por favor, déjame sola –le dije en voz baja, sin abrir los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado y todo eso, Bella. –dijo Lian más serio de lo que había visto nunca.

-Pero ahora no, por favor, todo esto es tan irreal para mi, no sé si me habéis metido drogas para que me imaginé todo esto, o qué, estoy realmente confundida ahora, y quiero descansar, así que por favor vete- dije, abriendo los ojos y mirándole fijamente.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, y se siente realmente mal –susurró y se fue, dejando un casto beso en mi frente.

No, ya sabía de quien estaba hablando, de Jacob, pero ahora todo había cambiado, no creía que lo nuestro fuera para más, y lloré por eso, por estar sufriendo demasiado, no quería el amor, porque para sentir sensaciones tan maravillosas, siempre por medio estaba el dolor, y yo repelía al dolor, después de todo lo que me había pasado, seguía sufriendo, la vida no era justa para mi.

Y volví a pensar en aquella temporada donde no sufría, y aunque mi mejor amigo era el alcohol, el nunca me dañaba emocionalmente, me hacia olvidarme de todo, y, ahora sabía lo que pasaría, recaería otra vez, porque ya no podía más. ¿Cuántas cosas más me habían ocultado? ¿Aparte de Jacob, habían más hombres lobos? Todo era un desastre.

Me levanté despacio, el dolor de cabeza me había dado una tregua, por lo que ya no lo sentía, y me caminé hacia el espejo de mi habitación, y me miré.

Llena de ojeras y con los ojos hinchados, ya no me importaba nada, siempre que acababa por importarme alguien, todo acaba mal.

Decidida pensé en que eso no ocurriría más.

Quité las lágrimas de mis ojos, y cogí mi móvil, para llamar a mi mejor amigo, que me facilitaría olvidarme de las otras cosas.

-¿Andrew? ¿Eres tú? –pregunté con voz decidida.

-¿Bella? –Habló sorprendido -¿Cuánto tiempo, cariño!- sonreí por su tono de voz.

-Mucho, demasiado diría yo –dije con una sonrisa malévola – ¿Que tal si te parece recordar viejos tiempo? –le pregunté mientras me arreglaba cara al espejo.

-Me encantaría, Jessica también esta encantada –escuché reír una voz femenina por detrás y reí yo misma.

-Bien, ¿que os parece llegar aquí en dos horas? ¿O voy yo allí? –comencé a calcular un plan de escape, para que los otros no se dieran cuenta.

-Será mejor que vengas tú, aquí ya esta casi todo preparado, entonces, nos vemos en dos horas, cariño, te quiero –escuché que decía Jessica por el teléfono.

-Bien, hasta luego, os quiero también –colgué y me puse en marcha enseguida.

Por mucho que intenté arreglarme, no puede, por lo que me di un baño muy corto, y me puse unos jeans que marcaban y una camiseta de hombro que era suelta de color negro, seguidamente, cogí el lápiz de ojo y empecé a maquilarme de negro.

Si quería llegar a tiempo, tendría que salir dentro de tres o cuatro minutos, por lo que me acabe de maquillar, y rápidamente cogí un bolso y metí dentro, la cartera, llaves, móvil y utensilios que probablemente me servirían a lo largo del día, como pañuelos y cosas así que metí al azar.

Me desenrede el pelo, y lo dejé suelto, con aspecto desarreglado y rápidamente salí del baño y baje, hasta llegar a la puerta de casa, ahí me encontré a mi tío, que me miraba curioso y sospechoso.

-Adiós tío, volveré más tarde –me despedí y sonreí con naturalidad, y pensé, "si vuelvo, claro".

-No vuelvas tarde, pequeña –sonrío aún un poco desconfiado, pero más relajado, y me despedí con la mano, tratando de ser lo más casual posible. –Por cierto, mañana a la noche hay una pequeña fiesta, por lo que todos los jóvenes van a ir a bailar a la playa, creo que va en parejas, pero ya te comentará Lian, adiós-.

-De acuerdo, tío –seguidamente abrí la puerta y salí cerrándola con suavidad.

Reí para mis adentro al a ver podido superar la primera fase sin ningún problema, ahora otro, ¿Cómo cojones iba a ir a donde estaban ellos sin trasporte? Bien, que lista eres Bella, ¿ahora que haré? Busqué a alguien con la mirada, y al no encontrar a nadie, me fui adentrando en el bosque, que me trajo muy malos recuerdos.

Quería pensar que todo eso fue mi imaginación, pero no lo era, ¿Qué clase de personas son los chicos de este pueblo? La Push, una reserva india, donde los chicos son ¿lobos? Suspiré no quería pensar en ello, por lo que quería llegar pronto y ahogarme en el alcohol.

Eso, eso era lo mejor para mi en este momento de gran confusión, estaba en shock aún, no era normal ver a un chico trasformándose, y quiera o no, eso me había afectado más de lo que pensaba y sin contar que ahora temía un poco a los chicos estos. ¿Y Lian que era? No quería imaginar a mi primo trasformándose en una bestia mata humanos.

Por cierto, ¿Qué habría pasado con el chico tan lindo? Aunque había algo raro en ello, porque me iba ¿morder? ¿Era su comida o algo así?

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensar más en eso.

Caminé hasta salirme del bosque, y suspiré aliviada. Automáticamente mi cuerpo se relajo, y ahora respiraba mucho mejor.

Sin darme cuenta, tropecé con una piedra, y me caí, la cabeza me daba mil vueltas, y mi cuerpo se quejó levemente cuando me levante. Estaba llena de rasguños por todo el cuerpo, y ahora tenía un pequeño corte en la parte posterior del brazo, donde un chorrito de sangre se deslizaba hacia fuera.

Odiaba la sangre, no me gustaba para nada, pero olvidé enseguida que tenía sangre, cuando escuche el ruido de un coche, no, no, era una ¿moto? Y me acerque más a la carretera que estaba a unos pasos de mí.

Recé, para que fuera algún chico simpático que me llevará. Aunque más bien, suplicaba y no rezaba.

Me metí en medio de la calle, para hacerme la inocente si era un chico y podría conseguir que me llevara Pero mi sorpresa fue al encontrarme con ¿Leah? Era ella quien manejaba la moto y al verme parada en medio de la calle, se acercó a mi despacio y paró la moto al llegar a mi lado.

-Uhg ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto ella un poco sorprendida.

-Um… –No sabía que contestarle, porque la última vez que ella vino conmigo a una fiesta, no acabo nada bien, ella casi fue violada y yo acabe con algunos moratones. Estaba dudando en qué decirle, pero ella lo adivinó y empezó a reír.

-Ya sé, ¿alguna fiesta? –rió entre dientes –esta bien, lo sé, ugh… -dijo ella indecisa – ¿esta bien si te acompaño esta vez? Aunque la última vez acabo mal, ahora no soy tan 'flojucha' como antes, confía en mi –guiño el ojo para darle más énfasis.

-Bien, esta bien –dije sin darle mucha importancia, porque ella no le daba –pero hay un pequeño problema, uhm… no hay como ir –dije confundida, y incliné mi cabeza a un lado, ella volvió a reír.

- Esta bien, sube, yo te llevaré, pero dime a donde nos dirigimos –me contesto, yo solo asentí.

Subí a la moto, y le di la dirección a donde nos íbamos a dirigir. El trascurso pasó en silencio, disfrutando del viento, que movía mi pelo. Fue corto, ya que Leah, no precisamente cumplía las leyes de velocidad.

Llegamos más pronto de lo que pensé. Habíamos tardado como unos 45 minutos en llegar. Ella aparco la moto y nos bajamos.

Tecleé a Andrew, '¿Donde siempre?'

A los pocos segundo me contestó, 'Si, donde siempre'

Le guíe a Leah por las calles.

-Bueno Leah, ¿Qué tal te ha ido durante todo este tiempo? –Le pregunté –No te había visto desde la última vez, que… Que… –dije a medio acabar.

-Shh, no te preocupes, sé que todo pasó de una manera impresionante, que fue casi instantáneo, pero ya deja, lo superé, además ahora soy mucho más fuerte –y acto seguido sonrió con una gran sonrisa, pensé en que tal vez ella podría ser un hombre lobo también, pero deseche esa idea, no parecía en absoluto. Una vocecita me dijo, y Lian y Jacob, ¿también parecían hombres lobos? Ugh…

No se me pasó por alto que no había contestado mi pregunta…

-Uhm… Vale, como prefieras –sonreí de manera un poco forzada, y seguí caminando hacia delante – Ven, vamos, esta aquí cerca-.

Nos adentramos en un parque muy conocido para mi, que nunca había nadie, y unos metros más para adelante, había un muro.

Ya se escuchaba una pequeña música que venía de ahí.

Nos acercamos más y se escuchaba Till the worls ends.*

-Bien, si tienes un problema no dudes en decírmelo ¿vale? No importa que tontería sea –le dije caminando en frente y llegando a mis amigos.

-Oh, cariño, cuanto tiempo –gritó Jessica, colgándose de mi cuello.

Yo solo reí ante su entusiasmo, y la abracé también y noté como unos brazos también se apretaban alrededor nuestra, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Andrew, con todo su esplendor, me sonrió.

-Oh, Bella, ya casi ni te recordaba de tanto tiempo que no nos vemos –dramatizó Andrew, y al ver mi mueca se rió, y me volvió a abrazar.

-Bien, ahora que ya estoy, podemos empezar –grité sobre la música y escuché los gritos de las personas.

Me pasaron una botella de no sé qué, pero yo bebí sin que importara nada, tragué y tragué, y sentí el ya casi olvidado escozor por mi garganta. Sabía fuerte, mucho.

Sacudí la cabeza, y pasé la botella a Leah.

-Uhm, por cierto, ella es Leah, Leah, ellos son Andrew y Jessica, mis mejores amigos –sonreí como hacia tiempo que no sonreía, y volví a beber de una botella. Pronto me vi rodeada en un círculo, donde la gente hablaba y bebía.

Me acerqué al grupo donde estaban poniendo música, y con la botella en la mano, bebí, para seguidamente dejar que mi cuerpo se moviera al son de la música, no quería estar encerrada en mi mente, ya que estas no eran mi mejor aliado.

Ya podía empezar a sentir el sentimiento de mareo y de felicidad por mi cuerpo, Dios, era tan agradable, que sin duda permanecería así de por vida, pero no podría.

Volví a beber, así seguí hasta un rato, donde Jessica y Andrew me hacían la competencia.

Por supuesto, que gané, era tan genial, sentirme tan bien, en tan corto de tiempo.

Pusieron una canción demasiado rítmica para que me quedará sin bailar, por lo que en medio de todos, moví mi cuerpo junto al de Jessica, y bailamos muy apegadas. Pronto nos vimos rodeadas de otras gentes y un chico me cogió para bailar con él.

Pegué mi cuerpo al de él, y me dejé llevar. Su rostro se acercó al mío, pero en un movimiento me aparté disimulando. Vi que se lo tomaba como un reto y le dejé seguir.

Pasó su lengua por mi cuello, para luego dejar un pequeño mordisco.

Sonreí y me aparté, dejándole con un poco de ganas, me miró sonriendo y me dio de beber, yo acepte y volví a beber.

Me sentí en un estado de confusión, y el chico que estaba junto a mí bailando me dio una ¿pastilla? Y yo confundida, me acerqué para cogerla.

Pero no llegué a dar un paso, ya que alguien me cogió del brazo e hizo que retrocediera. Miré al causante de ello, y me encontré a Leah, con una mirada furiosa.

-Si quieres conseguir a una chica a base de pastillas, será porque no eres un hombre, así que dígnate a tirar esa mierda y consíguelas por ti mismo –dijo apretando los dientes.

Me tiró del brazo y me llevó fuera de la fiesta, yo confusa decidí seguirla, y no decir nada, ya que una mirada suya me hizo mantenerme en silencio.

Me llevó hasta la moto y me subió, sin decir palabras. Me cogí fuerte a ella, y dejé que me llevara a casa.

Estaba medio dormida, era así como me dejaba el alcohol, por lo que apreté más mi agarré y cerré los ojos.

-Bella, no te duermas –siseó ella en voz baja.

Me sentí un poco estúpida, pero lo hice caso.

Más tarde llegamos al reconocido bosque, yo estaba que no podía más, y sentí alivio cuando ella aparcó. No sabía que hora era, pero me daba igual, últimamente no me fijaba sobre que hora era, tampoco era que me importará mucho.

Me baje despacio de la moto, y caminé lentamente hacia algún sitio en el que podía dormir, y vi un árbol, estaba dispuesta a dirigirme allí, pero no di ni un paso, cuando Leah, me cogió y me llevó hacia una casa, que reconocía como la de mi tío.

Entré en pánico, no quería encontrar la furia de mi tío o primo, temblé, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y dejé de pensar en eso, porque ahora solo quería dormir.

Me despedí de Leah, que me vio con el seño fruncido, y entre, esperando que no dijera nada a mi tío o primo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación con la esperanza de que no encontrara a nadie, y así fue, nadie, ni una mosca, por lo que sin cambiarme ni nada, me metí directa a la cama.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dormí bastante tiempo, no sé cuanto, pero sé que fue mucho, porque mis músculos estaban agarrotados, de no haberlos movido en mucho tiempo.

Me levanté y vi luz entrar por mi ventana, por lo que ya era el día siguiente a la mañana, y tenía ganas de darme un relajante baño y eso fue lo que hice.

Me metí en la ducha, y cuando me vi en el espejo al salir, vi todo el maquillaje corrido, por lo que me lave la cara con más entusiasmo, y el color negro se fue.

Como hacia un poco de calor, me puse unos jeans cortos y una camiseta suelta, me puse mis converse. Me pinté los ojos de un negro suave y baje a desayunar.

No encontré nadie en casa, supuse que estaban arreglando todo para esta noche, y miré la hora, la 13.30h, era muy tarde para desayunar por lo que me hice la comida y hice también para mi tío y primo, y la deje en la nevera, mientras yo cogí mi plato de espaguetis y lo levé a la mesa, dispuesta a tener una tranquila comida.

Comí tranquilamente, y lavé el plato y el vaso que había utilizado.

Eran las 14.02h, cuando acabé todo y me tumbé en el sofá a ver la tele un rato, pasaban un programa en la MTV, que era de tunear coches y como no tenía ganas de cambiar de canal me puse a verlo.

Estuve un rato viéndolo, pero me aburrí, y decidí que saldría a dar una vuelta, mi tío y Lian aún no habían llegado, por lo que les deje una notita, avisándoles que iba a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Cogí las llaves, una sudadera ya que empezaba a hacer un poco más de frío, y salí.

Andando, llegué hasta la playa donde me senté en la arena y me subí la capucha de la sudadera. No quería pensar, lo mejor que sabía hacer era retener los pensamientos en mi cabeza, y no pensar en ello.

Me cogí las piernas y rodeé los brazos con ellas, simplemente dejé que el aire llegara a mi, la brisa.

Echaba de menos a Jacob, sus abrazos, sus besos, su forma, su todo.

Pasó un rato, y yo seguía disfrutando de la brisa. Sentí una presencia a mi lado y me giré para ver quien era.

Era un chico muy guapo, de tez bronceada, y unos ojos azules grises, el chico me miró y sonrío.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa como tú, aquí sola? –me preguntó con una sonrisa resplandeciente, yo solo puede devolver la sonrisa.

-La verdad, disfrutar de este día –opiné y su sonrisa fue aún más grande.

-Si, hoy es un día genial –se rió –soy Kyle ¿y tú? –me preguntó.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero me dicen Bella, encantada Kyle –sonreí y acepté la mano que me daba de forma de saludo.

-Un nombre maravilloso, además te hace justicia –dijo y yo me sonroje. Y me reí.

-Gracias, pero eso dice de ti que eres un pelotero –dije medio riendo, y él soltó una carcajada.

-Para nada, solo no miento, siempre digo la verdad –volvió a sonreí, su sonrisa era contagiosa ya que me hizo sonreír otra vez.

-Y bueno Kyle –dije pronunciando su nombre despacio -Cuéntame algo de ti -.

-Bueno, me llamo Kyle, tengo 20 años, y mi signo zodiaco es acuario –se presentó y yo me reí.

- ¿No vas a preguntar por mi signo zodiaco? –Le pregunté –Pues en todo caso, te lo diré, soy Virgo –admití y él se rió.

-Me parece genial, hoy habrá una fiesta aquí, en la playa, ¿serías tan amable de ser mi acompañante? –me preguntó cortésmente, y solo pude que sonreír.

-Estaría encantada –le dije, y pensé en Jacob… Suspiré.

Jacob, mi primer amor, pero ahora él estaría enfadado conmigo, ¿y que hacia yo? Irme con otro chico, bien Bella, avanzas hacia atrás.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, pasaré a por tu casa, sé que eres la prima de Lian –acto seguido me guiño un ojo y se levantó.

-Si, hasta luego –me despedí y me reí de si sonrisa satisfecha.

Y me quedé ahí pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Holaaaa! Por fin terminé el capítulo, después de intentarlo subirlo desde hace semanas, por fin esta listo. **

**Gracias por dejar un review, por leerme. =D, me hacéis feliz en saber que estáis ahí.**

**Bueno decir que el próximo capítulo será el último y que espero que os guste.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo, pero entre que nos juntaron dos trimestres, no he podido escribirlo antes, espero que lo disfrutéis, y nos vemos en el siguiente, que intentaré no tardar tanto como este.**

**Si alguien quiere preguntarme algo o no sé, tonterías y tal. **

www. formspring. me / marinnaccm

**#Marinna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, de mi cabeza.**

_Esta historia trata sobre Bella y Jacob, me gusta más Edward pero no pega con la historia que tenía en mente, por lo que me apañe con Jacob. Él es un licántropo_

_(Lo siento por si hago alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención.)._

* * *

**-Mi vida antes de él.**

_-Si, hasta luego –me despedí y me reí de su sonrisa satisfecha._

_Y me quedé ahí pensando en lo que acababa de pasar._

Llegué a casa con una sonrisa tonta, disfrutaba mucho de este último tiempo, la verdad, tener una 'cita' con pedazo espécimen fue toda una suerte, y me alegro de ello, pero por otro lado estaba Jacob, el chico del cual estaba enamorada, ¿Cómo ha podido pasar todo esto en un par de días? Claro… ¡Se me olvidaba que él se había convertido en un lobo delante de mí!

¿Con eso debo suponer que los otros también lo son? ¿Qué es lo que debo pensar de todo esto? ¡Estoy asustada! Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar, pero sé que lo más probable al verle sea tirarme encima de sus brazos, porque la verdad… Me importaba, pero no le quería dar tanta importancia a este asunto, porque las cosas son así de sencillas.

¿Lo amo? Si, lo amo. ¿Qué importa todo lo demás?

Nada… No importa nada más, ya la vida por si es demasiado compleja… ¿Porque no dejar que el amor sé todo de color rosa? Sería mucho mejor así…

Abrí la puerta principal, y me sorprendí, al ver a Lian, y a sus amigos, esparramados por el sofá en el que incluyo a Jacob, pero no había ni señales sobre su padre.

Me miraron, noté sobre toda la mirada de Jacob, entre arrepentida y furiosa, y la de Lian. Solo sacudí la cabeza, y fui a mi habitación.

Solo un par de horas más, y volveré a estar con Kyle.

Me tumbé en la cama, esperando que el tiempo se pasara rápido, no soportaba la idea de que Jacob, me mirara con esa mirada.

Me sorprendí al ver que lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos. Yo no lloro, no lloro por ningún chico. Ugh… con movimientos furiosos me quité las lágrimas de los ojos.

Me tenía que vestir y arreglarme, no sabía que podía ponerme…

¿Quizá unos pantalones ajustados? ¿Una falda? ¿Medias? Ugh…

Era una fiesta en la hoguera ¿no? Simplemente me habían dicho eso, pero no sabía exactamente de que iba… Me daba un poco de vergüenza tener que preguntarle a Lian, por lo que al final me decidí por un vestido corto de color azul oscuro, con unas medías finas negras. Dudé en ponerme tacones, al final no.

Bien, ahora ya elegida la ropa, me fui al baño, a darme una agradable ducha.

Era mujer, podía tardar todo lo que me plazca.

Me demoré bastante, enjaboné mi cabello con mi champú favorito, y lavé mi cuerpo con esmero, aclaré mi cabello, y después de todos esos rituales, salí y envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cuello, sequé un poco mi cabello con otra toalla, y salí del baño para ir a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Cogí la ropa seleccionada y me vestí con rapidez, ya que al ducharme se me había pasado un poco la hora. Mire la hora y vi que me quedaba como unos quince minutos, por lo que cuando acabe de ponerme la ropa me fui al baño a maquillarme.

Sonó la puerta cuando me estaba dando los últimos retoques.

Guardé todo el maquillaje en la bolsita de aseo, y peiné mi cabello, hasta dejarlo con suaves ondas.

Me vi en el espejo, y me veía realmente bonita con ese vestido –un poco corto –pero bonito.

-Bella –gritó Lian –Te han venido a buscar –dijo algo más ofuscado.

-Voy –grité, y alisando mi vestido. Las manos me sudaban y estaba un poco nerviosa, no quería que las cosas pasaran así, no sabía que Jacob y sus amigos estaban aquí.

Respiré y baje las escaleras sin mirar a nadie. No iba a responsabilizarme del aura tan deprimente.

-Oow, que hermosa estás Bella –dijo una voz que la conocía, y acto seguido se rió de algo que no me entere.

-Gracias Kyle, ¿Nos vamos? –le pregunté con la esperanza que accediera.

Él asintió, y me cogió de la mano.

Escuché un gruñido, y me volví para despedirme de todos ellos. Me quedé helada al ver el rostro de Jacob, tenía una mirada realmente furiosa, y me estremecí a causa del miedo. Dirigí mi vista hacia Lian, y levante la mano en forma de despedida.

Salimos de la casa y aún quedaba una hora antes de la 'fiesta'.

-¿Vamos a pasear, no te parece? –pregunto, yo solo le sonreí de forma afirmativa.

-Bien, por aquí hay un parque en el que no hay nadie y se esta realmente bien –declaró y me arrastró por medio de la calla hasta llegar al parque.

Era un sitio pequeño, donde había tres o cuatro bancos y unos columpios junto a un tobogán y más cosas para los pequeños.

Lo llevé hasta los columpios y nos sentamos ahí.

-Y bueno… No sé como decir esto… -se cortó a mitad de frase.

-Sigue, lo responderé –le pedí que continuará y él sonrió nerviosamente.

-Vale, ¿Tienes una relación con Jacob? –Medio tartamudeó la pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas tal cosa? –le pregunté curiosa y sonrojada.

-¡Porque nomás tenías que ver su cara cuando te he cogido de la mano! Y su mirada furiosa hacia mi persona –replicó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… no exactamente tenemos una relación, es algo difícil de explicar –susurré medio temblorosa.

-Puedes intentarlo, solo si quieres, no quiero ser un agobio –dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-No lo eres –me reí un poco para aligerar el ambiente. –En fin, él es especial para mi, lo… tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia él, y bueno, él… -no sabía si continuar, porque él era un hombre lobo ¿no? Y no sabía si era algo que pudiera decir. –No estoy segura de que sea correspondidos, además, no sé si me utiliza, en varias ocasiones ha demostrado lo contrario, pero… -dije casi sin voz.

-Tienes miedo –acabó de decir él.

-Si, lo tengo –musité entrelazando mis dedos de forma nerviosa. Me mordí el labio.

-¿Te digo una cosa? –Asentí –Si fuera él, no dejaría que tú te fueras, lucharía por ti, y sé, que por la forma que me miró, el también, te… siente sentimientos muy fuertes por ti –aclaró con una sonrisa.

-Uh, es reconfortante lo que dices –asentí para mi misma- y ahora cuéntame tú, ¿alguna chica? –le pregunté sonriendo.

Él se sonrojo, ¡se sonrojo!

-Oh, ¡cuéntame, cuéntame! –grité riendo demasiado alto. Algunas personas que pasaban por allí se me quedaron mirando y me sonroje.

-Oh, baja la voz –dijo recuperándose de su timidez.

-Bien, bien, pero habla –le demandé con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero si me dejaras hablar podría explicarlo –se rió y yo le seguí- Bueno, ella es perfecta –le miré con una ceja levantada –Bueno, perfecta para mi, es dulce, amable, divertida, y… soy inexistente para ella –murmuró bajo su aliento.

Me quedé parada sin saber que decir, no conocía a esa chica.

-Seguro que no es así, los hombres son muy torpes para estas situaciones, además ¿a quien no le gustarías? Eres gracioso, y estás tremendo –le comenté con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo sabía- admitió.

-Ególatra –le piqué. –Pues no estás tan tremendo –me corregí, y le saqué la lengua.

-No me tienes, Bella, no me tientes –contestó y me miro la lengua, para luego reírse.

-Pervertido –le dije, y me cogió la mano.

-Vámonos, que se nos hace tarde –dijo, y eso me recordó que habíamos pasado mucho tiempo hablando de nuestros amores.

Caminamos hacia la playa, donde ya se veía un poco de humo, había una hoguera pequeña que pronto sería grande. Esto sería divertido.

Llegamos y nos sentamos alrededor de la hoguera donde ya estaban casi todos.

Jacob me miraba, y eso me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Al fondo había una mesa con comida, bebida, cubiertos y más.

Estuvimos un rato hablando y también comimos, de pronto, pusieron música.

-Ven, vamos bailar –me dijo, él se levanto y me tendió una mano, sé la di, y me levanto también.

-No hay nadie, espérate un poco –le susurró, pero me ignoro, porque me llevó al centro, casi al lado del fuego.

Me cogió de la cintura, y empezó a moverse, yo le seguí, lo importante era que nos lo pasáramos bien ¿no? Pues realmente me divertía.

Pronto un grupo de chicos nos siguieron, entonces lo vi.

Jacob, me miraba mientras bailaba con otra chica. Para ser sincera, me sentí pésimo, estaba celosa, aunque no lo admitiría. Me moría de celos, y no podía hacer nada, solo disfrutar de mi acompañante.

-Maldición –maldijo Kyle a mi lado. Me giré al verlo, y tenía los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté

-Tú querido Jacob, es demasiado listo –susurró, y luego dirigió su mirada a mi.

-¿Por qué? –dijo muy confundida.

-¿Ves esa chica de allí? –preguntó señalándome con la cabeza la chica que estaba con Jacob.

-Si- asentí.

-Pues ella es ni nada más ni nada menos mi enamorada, Paola –me dijo, y yo jadeé sorprendida.

Ellos empezaron a bailar más pegados y nosotros en un acto reflejo hicimos lo mismo.

Ahora empezó a ser una competencia, debería titularse, ¿Quién da más celos a quién? Ugh, y yo no pensaba perder.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello, y él apretó más sus manos en mi cintura. De reojo vi a Jacob y él prácticamente tenía a la chica encima de él. Me puse demasiado furiosa, odiaba cuando me afectaban tanto las cosas. En estos momentos, tenía ganas de ir allí y separarlos.

-Espera, si quieren tener guerra nosotros se la daremos ¿verdad? –me comunicó él con una sonrisa malvada.

Me quedé confundida, pero al segundo sentí sus labios sobre los míos y me di cuenta a lo que se refería, entonces, no perdí tiempo y le devolví el beso con suavidad. Sus labios dulces se movían junto a los míos, y sin permiso su lengua entro en mi boca.

Gemí cuando sus manos se movían por mi espalda, acariciándome. Corté el beso para poder respirar y sus labios bajaron a mi cuello.

No pude evitar que mi mirada se dirigiera a Jacob y Paola, y ellos, ¡prácticamente se estaban comiendo! Siseé furiosa, y vi como Kyle levantaba la vista y vio lo mismo que yo, su rostro se crispo por la rabio, y volvió a atacar, sus labios se posaron en los míos de manera furiosa y violenta. No me importo, porque yo también sentía lo mismo que él.

Agarré su pelo con fuerza y acerqué su cara más a mí, realmente me molestaba mucho esta situación, pero no podía dejar que Jacob me viera derrumbada. Abrí los ojos mientras nos besábamos y Jacob me estaba mirando también, con sus labios sobre la otra.

Le dirigí una mirada especialmente llena de odio contra su persona, y seguí con el beso. Metí mi lengua dentro de su boca y el gimió ante la sorpresa, y su lengua no tardó en ir en busca la mía.

Jadeé, y sentí su duro cuerpo contra el mío.

Escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, y separamos nuestros labios y nos giramos para ver quien había sido. Mi grata sorpresa fue cuando vi que era Lian, que tenía una cara de poco amigos y miraba de Kyle a mi, varias veces.

-¿Quieres algo Lian? –le pregunté ofuscada. Me miró con el seño fruncido.

-Nada especialmente, quería saber como estabas… -comentó –pero veo que estás demasiado bien, y que he interrumpido algo.

-Si, si lo has interrumpido, ahora puedes dejarnos ¿por favor? –le pedí y él con una mirada molesta se dio la vuelta y nos dejó seguir con lo nuestro.

Suspiré, esto estaba afectándome demasiado, y bien que lo sabía, el dolor que tenía en el pecho esa angustia era demasiado. Nunca quise sufrir por un chico, pero ahora solo había sufrimientos e infelicidad.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó ami lado Kyle, yo simplemente asentí. -¿Quieres que dejemos de hacer esta tontería? –le miré a los ojos, y veía que esto dependía de mi.

-¿Y dejar que nos jodan como lo están haciendo? ¡Para nada! –casi grité, y mi vista se nublo.

-No pasa nada Bella, fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera empezado, no estaría pasando esto –susurró y acarició mi mejilla.

Sacudí la cabeza, y acerqué mi boca a la suya.

Besé sus labios y él suspiró, seguidamente apretó sus labios contra los míos y empezamos otra vez.

Cada vez que veía a Jacob y a Paola, me hacia daño, ya no quería seguir fingiendo una cosa que no existía. Ya estaba harta.

-Uhm, ¿te parece bien que lo dejemos? –le pregunté a Kyle. Este asintió desanimado igual que yo. Miré otra vez a Jacob y él seguía con la boca encima de la de Paola.

-Si, estos dos no se cansaran –suspiró. Le cogí de la mano y volvimos a sentarnos. Llevábamos mucho rato bailando y besuqueándonos.

Hablamos un rato, hasta que me entró sed.

-Kyle, voy a por algo de bebida, ¿Quieres tu algo? –le pregunté con un intentó de sonreír

-No, estoy bien, te espero aquí –dijo, yo me levante y me fui a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

Cogí un baso y me eche Fanta de naranja. Bebí a grandes tragos y volví a echarme y me di la vuelta con intención de irme junto a Kyle.

Pero al girarme me encontré con Jacob. Y su mirada penetrante en mí. Me dolió un poco, pero intenté en ignorar ese sentimiento.

Su mirada ya no estaba tan furiosa, solo había algo de arrepentimiento.

-Déjame hablar, por favor –dijo acercándose a mi.

Me negué, y me alejé de él, no quería saber nada.

-Por favor –dijo con voz queda.

Me quedé estática por un momento, y él aprovecho para acercarse a mí y coger mi cara entre sus manos. Inclino levemente esta y sus labios rozaron los míos, su respiración la sentía como mía.

Incliné mi cabeza, y el contacto tan esperado, se produjo, sus labios sobre los míos eran tan suaves, cariñosos, empecé a moverlos, y él me siguió, no eran violentos, era tan distinto a las otras veces, ahora sentía su amor.

Él mismo tipo de amor que yo sentía por él, y me di cuenta, ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Si nos queríamos, ya nada importaba. ¿Qué importaba que fuera un hombre lobo? Él no me haría daño. Él me amaba como yo lo amaba, me lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

Separó sus labios de los míos y suspiró.

Frente con frente, me miraba con ojos cargados de cariño, amor… Su mano acarició mi mejilla, y yo le abrace.

-Perdóname, por favor –le pedí, con los ojos llorosos.

-Shh, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo eso, ahora solo apreciemos el tiempo –me dijo, a lo que yo estuve muy de acuerdo.

Me cogió de la mano, y nos giró, y vi a Kyle que estaba hablando con la chica esa, mmm ¿Paola? Si, ella, y se veían muy acaramelados. De pronto Kyle la beso, y yo solo puede sonreír ante ello.

-Veo que ellos no pierden el tiempo –dije a Jacob, que estaba junto a mí, entrelazando nuestro dedos.

-Nosotros tampoco deberíamos perderlo –añadió sonriendo también.

Me guió hasta la hoguera y nos sentamos, yo en su regazo, nos veíamos muy felices juntos. Abrazados, y hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Sentimos como pasos se acercaban a nosotros, y vimos que eran Kyle y Paola, que venían abrazados y muy felices, también.

Jacob me dio un beso rápido en los labios, y esperamos unos segundos hasta que se sentaran.

-Creo que todo ha salido estupendamente ¿no crees Bella? –me preguntó Kyle, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Si, creo que demasiado bien –le contesté mirando a Jacob, quien me estaba mirando.

-Bueno, si no fuera por Bella, ahora mismo te enseñaría a no tocar lo mío –le dijo Jacob a Kyle bromeando. –Por favor, ni se te ocurra besarla otra vez.

Kyle soltó una gran carcajada, a la que seguimos todos.

-Debería decirte lo mismo Jacob, ni te acerques a ella –dijo señalando a su pareja y abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Ahora queréis que nosotras nos amenacemos por vosotros? –les dije con el seño fruncido.

-Me encantaría –me susurró Jacob, a lo que yo le di un leve empujón.

-No somos tan brutas como vosotros –dijo Paola.

Y así nos pasamos la noche entre bromas. Paola realmente era una grandiosa persona. Y ya le había cogido mucho aprecio.

Luego de un rato, Lian abrazado junto Leah, y más amigos, vinieron junto a nosotros.

Y este era mi comienzo, Jacob me había cambiado, de ser una persona egoísta e idiota, me ha cambiado a ser una mejor persona, porque junto a él, éramos la pareja perfecta.

* * *

**Holaaa! ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Como os dije, esta vez no he tardado tanto^^**

**Espero que os guste y nada, que este es el último capítulo, y solo falta el epilogo, espero que os haya gustado y bueno… también he empezado otra, que esta en mi perfil, bueno y no mucho más por decir.**

**Intentaré no tardar mucho ^^**

**Cuidaros,**

**#Marinna! **


	8. Epílogo

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, de mi cabeza.**

_Esta historia trata sobre Bella y Jacob, me gusta más Edward pero no pega con la historia que tenía en mente, por lo que me apañe con Jacob. Él es un licántropo_

_(Lo siento por si hago alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención.)._

* * *

Y así nos pasamos la noche entre bromas. Paola realmente era una grandiosa persona. Y ya le había cogido mucho aprecio.

Luego de un rato, Lian abrazado junto Leah, y más amigos, vinieron junto a nosotros.

Y este era mi comienzo, Jacob me había cambiado, de ser una persona egoísta e idiota, me ha cambiado a ser una mejor persona, porque junto a él, éramos la pareja perfecta.

Todo iba perfecto, estaba en perfecta armonía, y nada podría cambiar ahora mi forma de ver las cosas, todo había mejorado, ya no había pensamientos autodestructivos ni malas influencias ni nada de eso.

Me sorprendí cuando Lian, anunció su relación con Leah, se veían tan bien juntos, que no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, Lian estaba enamorado de ella, y ella también de él.

Eso no significaba que no veía a mi amigo Andrew y a Jessica, porque si que los veía, solo que no con tanto frecuencia, y no montaba tantos jaleos. Ellos decían que Jacob me tenía ya controlada, pero nada de eso, no era por Jacob, era por mí.

Sentí como unos brazos se posaban en mi cintura, y me apretaban con fuerza hacia ese pecho caliente, suspiré. Noté el suave roce de sus labios en mi frente.

-Cariño, llegaremos tarde –me susurró dulcemente Jacob.

-Hum, no, da igual, no quiero ir –me quejé enfurruñada. No, no quería ir, no más dolor. Pero claro, Jacob se había empeñado en que me enfrentará a mi pasado para tener esa estabilidad emocional, que yo no tenía.

No quería, no quería volver a ver a mis padres, pero claro, tenía que hacerlo.

Jacob me giró hacia él, y me miró a los ojos con una súplica silenciosa. Suspiré.

-Bella, no quiero obligarte, pero quiero que te acabes de recuperar de todo eso, además, estaré contigo, y en cualquiera momento que quieres irte, te sacaré de allí ¿vale? –me dijo con seriedad y con preocupación.

Asentí pensativa, y me puse de puntillas para rozar nuestros labios.

A Jacob a mi nos iba mucho mejor que nunca desde esa noche, en la que nos perdonamos y estuvimos con Kyle y Paola. También me contó muchas cosas sobre él, y sobre toda su vida, sobre licántropos, sobre como se había enamorado de mi, y que todos los chicos de la reserva, eran licántropos, incluso Lian.

Recuerdo que me enfadé mucho porque no me dijeron nada, pero después de unos mimos de Jacob, me tranquilice.

-Oye, Jacob, ¿tu padre no te dirá nada al ver que siempre estoy en tu casa? –le pregunté.

Ya hacía un mes que nos habías perdonado y aclarado todas las cosas, y desde el primer día, todas la tarde que Jacob estaba libre, estaba en su casa, incluso algunas noches, aunque lo de las noches no le parecía muy bien a Lian, que era muy protector.

-No, se alegra por mí –me contestó riéndose y yo me sonrojé.

-Calla, no sigas –le susurré medio sonriente.

-Está bien, pero luego…, ahora vámonos, que llegamos tarde –me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos al salón, donde nos despedimos de su padre Billy.

-Adiós Bella, Jacob, nos vemos luego –dijo Billy con una sonrisa un poco sugerente, y yo me sonrojé más. Jake se rió y nos condujo a al exterior.

Le di un pequeño empujón con mi cuerpo, y él se rió aún más.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso, ves, antes hubiera puesto una cara de póker y hubiera pasado, ahora me sonrojo enseguida, y por tu culpa –le culpé y le miré con una mueca.

Él sonrió, sabía que le gustaba mucho que me sonrojará y me comportará de esta manera… un poco tímida.

Me llevó hasta su moto, y me pasó un casco, y me lo puse silenciosamente mientras nos subíamos.

Condujo en silencio durante todo el camino, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar delante de mis padres, estaba bien que hubiera cambiado por Jake y mi primo y su padre, pero mis padres eran muy diferentes y no sabía si siquiera iban a tolerar a Jacob, pero yo por ahí no pasaba, me negaba a que mandaran de mi vida. Yo amaba a Jacob, y nadie me iba a separar de él.

Me agarré fuerte a la cintura de Jacob, y lo abrace para buscar un poco de seguridad en mi misma, no es que odiara a mis padres ni nada de eso, solo estaba dudosa, indecisa…

No tardamos mucho en llegar, Jake amaba la velocidad y fue un camino rápido.

-¿Es aquí? –me preguntó. Yo asentí y él apago el motor.

Me permitió bajar de la moto, y el di el casco, el aguardo los casco y me cogió de la mano.

-No quiero… -dije, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, me giró y me dio un beso.

-Puedes hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas, pero no te obligo, quiero que pases este capítulo de tu vida y podamos ser felices –musito entre mis labios.

Levanté un poco más mi cabeza, y nuestros labios se rozaron, yo no quería un besito de ánimo, yo quería un beso de compresión, por lo que abrí mi boca contra la suya y empecé a mover nuestros labios unidos, su lengua entró en contacto con la mía y sentí un escalofrió de placer, y moví mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Suspiró entre mis labios, y se separo definitivamente, rompiendo mi abrazo.

Me cogió de la cintura, y caminamos hasta mi casa, yo estaba temblando un poco, pero lo debía superar, y eso haría, por mi bien, por el de mi tío, por el de mi primo, y por el de Jake, para que no me viera todos los días angustiada.

-Vale, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago gran parte por ti –le susurré.

Él sonrió.

-Pero quiero que lo hagas por ti –replicó suavemente.

-Y lo hago, por una parte –le sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Seguimos caminamos y llegamos a una casa, la casa de mis padres.

-Vamos, cariño –me dio ánimos, y antes de entrar me dio un beso.

Llamé a la puerta, y llevé mis manos a mi pelo y empecé a retorcerlo nerviosamente. Jacob, me cogió de la mano y se la llevo a la boca para darle un dulce beso.

Solo paso unos pocos segundos hasta que la puerta era abierta por mi madre, ella me miró un momento y enseguida su mirada se posó en la de Jacob.

-Soy Renee, ¿y tú? –le preguntó directamente a Jacob. Jake me dio un apretón en la mano.

-Soy Jacob Black, novio de su hija –me sonrió con cariño, y mis ojos brillaron, y volví a sonreír.

-Oh, Bella, cuando me llamaste, no me hablaste de él –se dirigió a mí con una seria mirada.

-No lo veía necesario, mamá –le respondí cortante.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y después de un momento compuso una sonrisa, y nos dejó pasar.

Entramos al salón de la casa, y mi padre estaba ahí sentado, con un vaso de coñac en la mano, y nos miró sorprendido cuando Jacob y yo entramos en la sala, pero después sonrió un poco, una cosa sorprendente ya que su sonrisa era sincera.

-Bella, ya estás aquí –y sonrió un poco -¿Quién es el chico que te acompaña? –entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver su mano unida a la mía.

-Soy Jacob Black- se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Papá, el es mi novio –añadí en voz baja con la esperanza de que no me oyera.

Aunque falló mi intentó para que no escuchara si lo escuchó.

-Bella, perdona, ¿puedes volver a repetir lo que has dicho, por favor? –dijo el incrédulo.

-Papá, el es mi novio- dije con voz más alta, y sentí como Jake se tensaba a mi lado.

Vi la mirada que mi padre le echó a Jacob, y yo fruncí el seño.

-Así que tu novio… -refunfuñó él, pero pronto mi miró y pasó de Jake –cariño, te he echado de menos, quería ir a visitarte, pero tu madre… -no pudo acabar por que Renee interrumpió en la sala.

-¿Qué decías de mi, cariño? –replicó con el seño fruncido, y una mirada de advertencia.

-Nada, déjalo estar, bueno, Bella, ¿porque no nos cuentas que has estado haciendo este tiempo? –me preguntó papá un poco interesando, ignorando a mamá.

-No mucho más de lo que hacía aquí –les dije enfrontándolos –pero ya sabes, ahí estaba Jacob, para entenderme- les reproche.

-Pero cariño… -dijo papá.

-Charlie, no digas nada, déjala, nunca supo todo lo que hicimos por ella, es una desagradecida –dijo Renee con malicia, y rabia.

Contuve las ganas de gritarles las cuatro mierdas que me hicieron, pero me mantuve callada, escuche a Jacob rechinar los dientes, él sabía mi historia, triste, y odié cuando se compadeció de mí, al saber que mis padres no me querían de pequeña.

-Bueno, eso díselo a la cola de niñeras con la que me dejasteis cuando era pequeña, Renee –repliqué medio furiosa.

Se acercó hacia a mí, e intentó abofetearme, pero gracias a Jacob, que detuvo su mano, no me dio.

-Renee, ya es suficiente, ella tiene razón –admitió mi padre molesto con mi madre.

-¿Ahora estas en contra mía? –Contestó Renee realmente enfadada –También te recuerdo, que tú también la dejaste sola -.

-Lo sé, pero la diferencia, es que yo lo admito Renee- dijo él, también enfadado –y estoy arrepentido de ello –susurró mirándome con los ojos aguados.

-Ya estoy harta, Charlie, pido el divorcio, no aguanto más esta tontería, y me voy esta misma noche- dijo ella. Y yo jadeé sorprendida y dolida por el comportamiento de mi madre.

-Ahora mismo llamó a mi abogado Renee, no soporto más esta mierda –contestó mi padre.

Yo me quedé paralizada un momento, y sentí los brazos de Jacob a mí alrededor dándome fuerza.

Mi madre furiosa salió de casa, y yo sentí una lágrima que se deslizaba por las comisuras de mis ojos. Jacob, me quitó la lágrima y me dio un beso en la sien.

-Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esto, hija, lo lamento mucho –se disculpó mi padre.

-Yo, yo... No sé qué decir –conseguí susurrar, no es que me alegrara ver a mis padres en este estado, y sobre todo por mí –Siento que esto es por mi culpa-.

-No, para nada hija, estoy ya venía desde hace tiempo –me confesó Charlie –por favor no pienses así –me rogó.

-Pero… -empecé a decir.

-Pero nada, Bella, esto no es tu culpa, tu madre y yo tenemos muchas discusiones últimamente, y era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos explotáramos, creo que seríamos un poco más felices si nos alejáramos durante un tiempo, tantas riñas nos hacen envejecer –me explicó y yo asentí lentamente dudosa.

-Lo siento- susurré –creo que nos tenemos que ir ya, papá, no quisiera causar más problemas -.

-No causas problemas, cariño- me aseguró mi padre.

-Vale, está bien, papá, adiós –me despedí. Quería ponerme a llorar.

-¿Nos podemos volver a ver? Quiero volver a tener una relación contigo, de padre e hija –me confesó.

-Por supuesto, papá –acepté con voz queda.

-Jacob, cuídala mucho, hazle entender, por favor –suplicó mi padre a mi novio- Gracias por cuidarla, y hacerla cambiar-le agradeció.

-Lo haré, señor, no sé preocupe-aseguró Jacob. Y me empujó hacia la salida.

Me guió hasta la moto, y antes de montar, me dio un gran beso, ayudándome a sentir.

-Cariño, lo siento tanto, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…- no le dejé terminar, y le volví a besar, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca.

Me abrazó fuerte durante unos minutos, y luego me dio el casco de la moto y nos montamos en ella, yo solo me abrace a él, y dejé escapar las lágrimas retenidas.

Estuve todo el viaje llorando silenciosamente, y no me di cuenta cuando paró la moto y me llevó a su casa. Nos fuimos a su habitación.

-Bella, no es tu culpa, cariño, nada de eso tiene que ver contigo, sé que es muy duro de presenciarlo, pero yo te ayudaré a superarlo, nunca te dejaré y menos cuando aún no estás curada –me dijo y yo estuve segura de que era cierto, nunca me dejaría, nunca me haría sentir mal, me ayudaría a soportar todos los palos que me diera la vida, y yo se lo agradecería.

-Por favor, hazme olvidar –le susurré entre sus labios.

Él agarró mi cabeza y junto nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, en el que solo estábamos nosotros, sin problemas, sin nadie, solo nosotros.

-Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan- me susurró.

-Te amo, Jacob Black –le susurré también.

Y así terminamos, besándonos hasta que por fin nos unimos, y nos hicimos el amor dulcemente, pensando en nuestra vida, en nosotros dos, en el amor que nos teníamos, y el amor que aún nos quedaba por vivir.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

**Bueno,****lamento****mucho****la****tardanza,****solo****s****voy****a****decir,****que****se****me****estropeó****el****ordenador****y****que****no****he****tenido****ordenador****en****todo****el****verano,****y****eso****me****dio****mucha****rabia,****ya****que****apenas****tengo****el****ordenador****unos****días.**

**Que****este****ya****es****el****epilogo,****que****me****dio****mucha****pena****terminarlo.**

**Respecto a mi otra historia, intentaré subir pronto, capitulo, ya que los capítulos se me borraron del ordenador, ya que tuvieron que formatear el ordenador y por eso tarde un poco en volver hacer más o menos los capítulos.**

**Bueno, y os dejo mi blog, allí también subo algunas cosillas, y subiré más, claro está… **

**http: / escuchaatumente . blogspot . com/ **

**Y no mucho más, gracias por leerme, por dejar reviews, me agrada que lo hagáis me subies mucho el animo, chicas. (:**

**#Marinna.**


End file.
